It's Easier to Kick me When Im Low
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Love and loss and even more loss will drive even the strongest person to their breaking point... Quinn is there and it's one thing after another... How much longer can she keep it together before she loses her mind too. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MAY USE INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1: I knew you were Trouble

**New Glee story… again going to season one when Quinn originally finds out she is pregnant… I hope this one will be even better than the last one. **

Chapter One: I knew you were trouble

Quinn Fabray walked down the hall, hands on hips and curled blonde ponytail swishing against her red cheerleading uniform. She appeared powerful and calm on the outside, but on the inside she was absolutely freaking out. This was unusual for her, she was usually numb to all emotion inside and out yet there was this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't get rid of it. Maybe it was the guilt of what she had done to Finn or maybe the guilt of what she did with Puck. Whatever it was she would keep it to herself. No one could know she was having problems, the Fabray's didn't show emotion and she was definitely not about to change that now.

"Quinn!" A voice called. Quinn heard footsteps approaching but did nothing to slow her stride, she knew who the voice belonged to and it was none other than Noah Puckerman. She did not want to see him now or later, but she knew this was coming. There was no way to avoid it after what happened, they had to talk but Quinn wanted more than anything for it not to be anytime soon.

"What?" Quinn snapped still not slowing down.

"We need to talk" He stated.

"No we don't Puck." Quinn's voice was cold and she made no effort to look at the mohawked boy.

"Alright, I'll talk you listen then Fabray" He snapped not letting her know that her lack of emotion towards him was cutting him deep. She didn't reply so he continued talking, "Quinn we had an amazing night last weekend, I just don't think you are being fair. Finn isn't the guy for you Q. When are you going to understand that? We are an amazing match, I know what you want Quinn and I'm not afraid to give it to you. You want someone passionate, Finn is definitely not. Dough boy is afraid of everything to afraid to give you what you want… to make you want him like I know that you want-"

Quinn stopped walking and turned to put a finger on his lips and keep him from talking anymore, "I don't want you Puck. Get over yourself. There is nothing between us and you are just going to have to accept that. I am with Finn and I have zero interest in you." Quinn's hazel eyes bore into his brown ones before she turned and continued walking.

Puck snorted, "I beg to differ Fabray" He leaned close to her ear to be sure that no one else heard the next thing he said, "That's not the message I got when you were _screaming_ my name" he walked away leaving Quinn baffled at his bluntness. No one had ever talked to her that way and by no one she meant Finn. Finn never made her blush and want him the way Puck had. Puck was right, but Quinn would never let him know that.

XXX

Quinn walked over to a bulletin board to see who had signed up for cheerleading tryouts. If there was anyone she didn't like she would mark their names off like she did every year. She bit her lip, head tilted to the side as she looked at the list thinking of who to mark off and who to leave. She jumped when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist and buried their face in her neck kissing it softly.

"Puck, get off" Quinn snapped shoving the guy away.

"I'm not Puck" Finn's voice sounded hurt and Quinn instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "Why would you think I was Puck?" Finn demanded.

"H-He's just been trying to scare me and so I just assumed it was him" Quinn shrugged praying that he was gullible enough to believe it.

"Oh… well I would have thought the kissing your neck thing would have made a difference" Finn looked down at the ground his toe of his boot making small circles on the floor. His cheeks were red, obviously showing he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Finn" Quinn stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you" She stated with a small smile. He gave her his goofy half smile back showing her that she was forgiven. Quinn sent up a silent prayer thanking God that Finn was so easy to get out of trouble with.

"So what are you doing?" He inquired taking her hand in his their fingers intertwining as he followed her gaze to the cheerleading sign-up sheet.

"Just trying to get rid of the one's I know will be a waste of time" Quinn shrugged and turned to walk away from the board. She tried to pull Finn with her but he seemed glued to the spot, "What are you doing Finn?" Quinn inquired as he pulled out a pen and wrote his name on one of the sign-up sheets.

"I was signing up for Glee club… This girl Rachel Berry said I should join… She told me it was fun and they seemed desperate for members, you could sign up too. You sing right Q?" Finn smiled and Quinn glared. Glee club was for losers, everyone knew that. Why would she give up her popularity for some stupid club that needed some new members?

"No I do not sing, nor will I join this stupid glee club." Quinn dropped Finn's hand and walked away leaving him stumbling over words to say to her. She disappeared from his sights and he walked the other way to get to his class not knowing what to say to his girlfriend.

Finn walked along feeling like he knew nothing about Quinn Fabray anymore. Something had changed in her. She was jumpy, she was calling him Puck, she was moody all the time, and if he asked to come over she claimed she was throwing up and she might have something contagious. She looked fine to him though. He also couldn't put his finger on why he had forgiven Quinn for mistaking him for his best friend. A thought that Quinn and Puck could have something going on jumped into his mind, he shook his head feeling like his best friend and girlfriend would never go behind his back. He trusted them, hopefully that trust would be worthy.

XXX

That afternoon Quinn went home after cheerleading practice feeling nauseous. Her stomach was churning as she got into her car and started to drive home. When she got to her house no one was home as usual so she ran into the bathroom and threw up. This was nothing new. Ever since she had spent that night with Puck she had been throwing up at least twice a day. She was craving weird things as well. She was straying from her diet of protein shakes and eating things like fries and cheese burgers.

Quinn walked into the kitchen her hand on her stomach and looked through the cabinet finding a box of Oreo's. She took them out and started to eat them as she thought about why she had been acting so oddly lately. Then it occurred to her. She froze, cookie halfway to her mouth and ran upstairs to her mother's bathroom looking for the thing to hopefully prove her theory wrong.

She found the little blue box and removed the item from it and went to her own bathroom. She followed the instructions and spent seven minutes pacing her bathroom until the timer on her phone beeped and she was able to check the theory.

'Pregnant' the stick read. Quinn dropped the stick as if it was on fire the words ringing in her mind: 'Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant'. She could only hear the heavy drumming of her heartbeat as she sank down against the door and hot tears fell from her eyes. Her life was over… what was she going to do? She couldn't cheer anymore… She would be kicked out of her house, shunned in school and at church; her perfect life was evaporating before her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered looking up to the ceiling as if the answer would just appear there. She was not ready to be a mother and Puck was not ready to be a father. Could she even tell Puck? How would he take it? How would Finn?

Finn would be crushed that she and Puck had betrayed him and now she knew why this was happening. She was being punished for her sins and that was why there was now a life that she would have to take care of growing inside her. She placed both of her hands on her flat stomach taking in that she was going to be a mother in a few short months, unless she ended it. She wouldn't have to tell anyone, no one would know. She could live her perfect life just as it was. The thought became appealing to her and then suddenly she realized she couldn't do it. In a few short moments she had fallen in love with the life inside her and couldn't imagine getting rid of it and keeping the secret to herself.

She needed to tell someone. Someone who she knew would keep her secret safe. She picked up her cell phone from the bathroom counter and dialed a number. She went downstairs and sat down on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and she got up to open the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck breathing in the familiar smell of his cologne, "Puck" She sobbed into him as he took them both through the threshold of the Fabray household and sat down on the couch.

"Quinn what's wrong?" He asked. His brown eyes were warm and unguarded as he removed strands of hair from her tear stained face.

"I… I'm pregnant" Quinn whispered her hazel eyes looking up at him through her long dark lashes and felt her heart shatter into pieces when his arms withdrew from around her and he was left staring at the blonde he'd fallen for years ago.

**Chapter one… let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback and am happy to take both negative and positive reviews as a way to improve my writing abilities. Review please my oh so lovely readers. **


	2. Chapter 2:Cupids got a Shotgun

**Hello Beautiful readers! Here is this next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the first chapter was short but I wanted to see how it was going to go before I really got into it so here is chapter two!**

Chapter Two: Cupid's Got a Shotgun

Puck stared at Quinn for a long time unable to say anything. He's secretly imagined growing up and Quinn falling in love with him, having a kid but this was too soon and too fast for his liking. He watched tears slipping out of her beautiful hazel eyes and fought an inner battle to keep from reaching out to comfort the girl he loved. She looked so broken, so hurt, so alone. His loving side overtook his hardcore bad boy attitude and he found himself pulling her into his arms.

He felt that he couldn't leave her alone when this was just as much his fault as it was hers and now they had to deal with the consequences. He knew Quinn couldn't do it alone. She couldn't face the kids at school, or Finn, and most definitely not her parents alone. He not only needed to be there with her for it all, but he wanted to be with her.

"Quinn, I'm here okay? I'm not going to let you do this alone. We're in this together, I promise" His eyes met her tear filled ones and she knew he was being honest. This was a side of Noah Puckerman she hadn't seen except for once before. The last time she saw the vulnerability in Puck's eyes that she saw now was the night they had spent together.

_ His eyes met with hers and she saw the raw emotion behind them. She had never ever had a guy look at her this way before. It was so intimate, passionate, and real. Her heart warmed and a smile crossed her lips, "Puck... I trust you" She whispered. _

Those words echoed in her mind as she looked at him now. His eyes had the same look in them. This look held so many words that he couldn't seem to say, but that she couldn't understand. All she knew was that she was the only girl he'd ever looked at this way before. It had to mean something, but she trusted him and now she was carrying a baby. She wanted so much to believe that he was going to be here for everything with her, to be her rock and the one told on to when her world started to crumble around her. She needed him.

This realization hit her hard, so hard that she thought she was going to fall to her knees in front of him. She **needed **Puck. She, Quinn Fabray, who never needed anyone now needed the last person she ever thought she would want standing by her side in times of trouble.

"You promise?" She bit her lip.

Puck's insides melted when she bit her lip. She looked so adorable, so vulnerable, so much like Quinn and not the bitchy Quinn that everyone else had come to know very well. This felt so real and intimate to see her this way. She wasn't trying to control what everyone was doing. She was just trying to find out if her heart would be safe with him. He knew it would be, it already had been.

"Of course" He leaned down hesitantly brushing his lips across her forehead. The gesture touched Quinn because Puck wasn't one to be conservative. He always took what he wanted, whether it was a kiss from some random cheerleader or his best friend's girl he always got it. Quinn sat with her head resting on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do Puck? I'm so confused... I don't know what to tell people or if I should even tell people. I don't know how to tell Finn because he has to know... even if he never speaks to you or I again... he deserves to know." Quinn bit her lip again, a nervous habit.

"I don't know Quinn and I won't lie and say I know what's going to happen, but I know we'll make it through it... We can tell Finn together but not yet. I want to make sure this is all for sure." Puck shrugged trying to appear calm and strong on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. He didn't know what he was going to tell his mother who had always disapproved of his sleeping around and overall outlook on life. Now he'd gotten a girl pregnant in high school. There was no way this was going to go over well. '_Maybe Quinn would come with me'_ He thought absentmindedly.

"I think we should go ahead and tell Finn that I cheated on him with you" Quinn whispered and looked down at her hands in her lap. She felt guilty for hurting Finn who couldn't hurt a fly, but now she was going to break his heart. His girlfriend and best friend had betrayed him. How would he handle news like this. Quinn imagined his anger, he'd go after Puck. She shook her head trying not to imagine the boy beside her being beat by his best friend.

"I agree with you... If he beats me up, I know I deserve it though. We were supposed to be best friends and I stabbed him in the back because I had to have you Quinn" Puck looked over at her hoping she wouldn't read too much into his statement.

"So tomorrow... we tell him, together?" Quinn looked at him, eyebrows raised her eyes filled with hope that he would say yes to her. He couldn't resist. He couldn't tell her no when she looked at him like that even if it meant getting beat to a pulp by his own best friend.

"Together" He agreed pulling her closer to him.

XXX

They sat together for a long time before Puck realized what time it was and started to wonder when Quinn's parents would come home. He knew they didn't approve of him at all, they liked Finn. He remembered the look of disdain her father gave him, he made him feel like he wasn't good enough for Quinn. He knew he wasn't, but to have someone besides himself make him feel that way was entirely different.

"Quinn? What time are your parents coming home tonight?" Puck asked slightly afraid, but mostly worried for her sake.

"They probably aren't. They're either working or at a business party which they will come home drunk from" Quinn sighed feeling the growing emptiness of the house knowing that Puck had to leave soon. She didn't want him to leave her side though. Of course that was selfish when he had his mother to get back to, but she just wanted this time to deal with everything tonight.

"They come home drunk?" He inquired in disbelief that the stuck up Fabray's could ever go out and drink then come home to a waiting daughter who was obviously deprived of a childhood. She nodded and tears came into her eyes, "What's wrong?" Puck asked feeling like a terrible person for making her cry.

Quinn just shook her head, "It's not you" She stated and it was true. It wasn't him. It was her parents who when came home drunk didn't come into check on her and see that she was home safely. They went into their room and kept her up all night with their late night sexual endeavors. Another memory replaced that one. She was downstairs watching TV when her father came home drunk with her mother. They pulled her off of the couch by her hair and yelled at her for not being good enough for them.

_ Quinn felt a sudden pull from her head after she heard the door open and came face to face with her father, "Hi Daddy" She tried to smile and stay calm despite the stinging she felt from the roots of her hair. _

"_Don't 'Hi Daddy me' Lucy Quinn. You are a disgrace to this family. Just look at yourself you're ugly and you're not smart" He glared. _

_ Her mother's face filled her vision, "Why aren't you with Finn? He's too good for you anyway. You're just a failure Quinny. You can't do anything right. You didn't become cheerleading captain until this year. I was captain my freshman year. You will never be better than me Quinn" Her mother shook her head, her voice was sickly sweet which seemed to make her words cut deeper than they already did. _

_Quinn felt hot tears run down her face and tried to hold them in, "Look at her Judy," Her father jerked her hair so that she was facing her mother again, "She can't even take a little constructive criticism." He laughed loudly and pushed her towards the stairs. _

_ Quinn raced up the stairs hot tears blurring her vision as she looked into her mirror in her room she saw the girl she used to be. The girl she saw was not what she felt was beautiful now. She was big, had gigantic glasses, braces, and messy brunette hair. She hated the image so much that she took her brush and threw it at the mirror shattering the image for what she felt was forever. _

Quinn's mind returned to the present and she found Puck looking at her expectantly, he knew she was lying about the situation being nothing. She was crying hard and she couldn't seem to stop the flow of memories. Her small body shook with the sobs that escaped her mouth. She couldn't control it, it was all like a wave threatening to crash over her and it had. She was crying and she couldn't stop long enough to tell Puck the story of what happened last time her parents came home drunk.

"Puck, P-please don't leave me here alone. Please" She begged crying even harder.

He picked her up bride style and carried her to his truck, "I'll take you to my house alright? You'll be okay, I'll be with you and you can tell your parents you were at Brittany's house okay?" He put her into the passenger side after she gave him a nod before getting into the driver's side and driving away from the Fabray household.

"Thank you Puck" Quinn whispered and was finally able to relay her tale to him, something she had never shared with anyone for fear of what they would think of her and her family as well for fear of what her parents would do to her should the news that the Fabray's were abusive parents get out.

After Puck had finished listening to what the girl he cared so much for him had been through he felt more connected to her as well as angry. How could this happen to such a sweet girl? He gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked over to find Quinn falling asleep already. "I won't let them hurt you" He whispered and seeing the innocent look on her face as she slept for the second time beside him he came to a realization that he didn't just care for Quinn. He loved her. Cupid had dropped the arrows and picked up a shotgun to get through to Noah Puckerman that he was in love with Quinn Fabray.

**Another not so long chapter, but I feel like it's deep with some more substance and insight into how I feel Quinn's life is. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Thank you my lovely and loyal readers! **


	3. Chapter 3:Close Your Eyes, Breathe In

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful support I've been getting with this story! Here is chapter three! Enjoy.**

Chapter Three: Close your Eyes, Breathe in.

Quinn woke up and rubbed her eyes. She felt comfortable, like she was where she was supposed to be. She looked beside her and saw Puck sleeping. She almost gasped, but then remembered last night. She smiled thinking of the way Puck protected her and wanted to help her get away from the horrible situation she was in. She began to look around Puck's room.

The walls were a dark blue, there was a small desk in the corner that was covered with his books and backpack from school. She saw his football jersey hanging proudly in his closet, the rest of his clothes were pushed away from it. She saw a few trophies from what she assumed was football as a young boy. She also noted that there was a picture of him as a kid beside them. He looked just as he did now, but shorter of course. His face was also more round and he was smiling widely with a childlike innocence that had most definitely left him.

"Awake already?" She heard him ask and she turned to look at him with a slight nod, "Do you want to get some breakfast? We're already late for school, might as well just be really late" He shrugged.

"We do have school today don't we?" Quinn sighed and got up to look at herself in the mirror hanging on his closet door. She turned from side to side making sure she didn't have any wrinkles in her cheerleading uniform. She pulled her hair back into it's signature pony tail and used the hair band on her wrist to tie it up, "We also have a game tonight" She stated.

"Oh that's right... well we can still go get some breakfast then I'll drive us to school" He smiled and got up himself. He took off his shirt and Quinn felt her eyes looking down to his abs, "Enjoying the view?" He joked with a smirk on his lips. Quinn blushed and turned around closing her eyes, "You don't have to turn away, it's not like you haven't seen it before"

"I'm okay... thanks" Quinn blushed harder trying to keep her voice even and stay turned away from him. A minute later she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You can turn around now" He whispered. She did. They stood close for awhile before Puck leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. At the last second Quinn turned her head so that he kissed her on the cheek, "Why did you do that?" He sounded hurt.

"I still haven't broken up with Finn... you can't just... kiss me" Quinn looked down feeling ashamed.

"Quinn... my kid is inside of you. I think I can kiss you if I want. I know you want to kiss me so don't pretend that there is nothing between us" Puck rolled his eyes but he didn't let go of her.

"Just wait till after Finn and I break up, please?" Quinn batted her eyelashes and Puck couldn't say no to her. '_How does she do it?'_ He thought to himself annoyed.

"Are you going to break up with him today?" Puck inquired raising an eyebrow. He was hoping that she would say yes. If she didn't this could complicate things on an entirely different level.

Quinn bit her lip, "Yes" She stated looking down at the floor, "But I'm going to tell him what happened between you and I... you promised to be there for me remember?" Quinn looked up at him and he sighed. He did promise.

"Alright... How are we going to tell him?" Puck asked.

"I don't know... maybe we could tell him after he gets out of glee club" Quinn bit her lip nerves already shaking her.

"Glee club? Like singing?" He inquired. Quinn nodded, "How about we join glee club... they seem nice... and we might need some friends when people start to find out about our kid" Puck frowned imagining the torment that Quinn would have to endure when he wasn't around.

"You're kidding right? Glee club?" Quinn looked disgusted but that look evaporated when she began to imagine what people were going to say when she stepped out of that uniform for good, "Maybe it's not that bad of an idea... we can go talk to Mr. Shuester together"

"Then we should get going" Puck smiled halfheartedly and took her hand as they walked outside to his truck together.

They stopped to get breakfast at the local diner before they headed to school where they went straight to Mr. Shuester's office. "Hello? Can I help you?" He raised an eyebrow looking confused at the two teens in his office.

"We want to join glee club" Puck replied.

"That's great!" The curly haired teacher smiled brightly, "We have practice today after school if you both have a song to audition with" He added.

"We have to audition?" Quinn snapped suddenly angry.

"Well... yes, everyone does." He stated simply.

"Why us? It's not like you can get any worse than you are and you need members" Quinn rolled her eyes using her standard 'Bitch Quinn' attitude.

"Alright... well you don't have to, but I'd like you two to sing something together if possible" He put up his hands in surrender to the two. Quinn smiled falsely and the two walked out of his office leaving him confused.

XXX

After school Quinn and Puck walked into the auditorium where the other glee members were sitting including Finn. They walked down the stairs to meet them all. When they got closer they really were an odd group.

"Hello! I'm Rachel Berry, Captain of the Glee club and I would like to welcome you and ask that you both audition so that we know where to put you in our number for sectionals." A bubbly brunette that Quinn found to be quite annoying greeted them.

"Well can't we know who the rest of these misfits are before we have to audition for your singing club?" Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest.

"This is why we didn't want jocks and cheerleaders Finn" A young kid with glasses in a wheel chair stated annoyed.

"And you are?" Puck asked irritated.

"I'm Artie" He replied with a sigh.

"Oh... and now the rest of you?" Puck gestured around the room trying to ignore the weird look Finn was giving him for coming in with Quinn and joining glee club at all.

"I'm Mercedes" A girl came up with a smile and a diva attitude that was strong but not strong enough to trump Quinn's bitch attitude.

"I'm Tina" a small Asian girl piped up from behind Mercedes.

"I'm Kurt" A tall, thin, boy came from behind Rachel and held out a hand to greet them. He slowly lowered it when Quinn and Puck just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Aright now that I know all your names... what do I have to sing?" Quinn snapped looking to Puck for backup.

"Anything you want" Mr. Shue replied as he entered the room and descended the stairs to the front of the room.

"Puck?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and he followed her to the stage. She got on her tip toes to whisper what song she wanted to sing with him. He nodded and walked over to a man sitting on the side of the stage at the piano. The man nodded and started to play.

"**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
****I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin" **Puck sang as he walked toward Quinn and reached out for her hand, their eyes never leaving each others.

"**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"** Quinn sang next her voice light and sweet surprising everyone in the room. They sang the next verse together.

"**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it, somewhere only we know?  
This could be the ending of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know**

**somewhere only we know"**

"**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"** Puck sang. The room was in awe at the last two people they expected to show up for glee club let alone sing together.

"**And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?" **Quinn sang again ignoring everyone else in the room. She was so enveloped in the spell she and Puck were weaving as they sang carefully moving around each other but not touching.

"**Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know" **Puck sang again noticing how his voice was blending well with Quinn's. They weren't even trying and they had everyone entranced. The were creating a silent game of cat and mouse as they moved around the stage. They started to move closer as the last line approached.

"**Somewhere only we know"** They sang their voices quiet. Puck's hand rested on Quinn's cheek as their eyes stayed focused on each other. They didn't move, aware the song had ended, but they were also aware of the electricity between them and the magic they had woven on stage. It was silent in the room, no one dared to move.

It remained silent until Finn stood up and exited the auditorium slamming the door behind him. Quinn was snapped out of her own trance and she ran off of the stage to follow him with Puck right behind her, "FINN" She shouted, tears already pricking behind her eyes.

"What do you want Quinn?!" He shouted turning around to face them.

"I... I cheated on you" She whispered.

"Yeah I can see that!" He snapped throwing a hand towards Puck, "Is this what you've been doing when you miss our date plans? You stood me up last night Quinn. We had plans to go to out but you stood me up!" He looked so hurt, so broken.

"Finn... Last night I found out that I'm... I'm pregnant" She whimpered. Puck rushed to her side to comfort her. Finn just stood there and looked at the girl he thought he was in love with.

"Is it- Is it his?" Finn looked down already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Quinn sobbed looking up into his dark eyes.

Anger flashed across his face and he walked past Quinn to his former best friend and hit him hard with his fist before walking back into the auditorium. Quinn and Puck were left in the hall feeling the full force of losing someone that you'd always cared about.

**Well that's a wrap for this chapter. Review and please let me know what you think of this chapter! I really appreciate my very amazing readers. Hugs for you all! **


	4. Chapter 4:It's Too Late to Apologize

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of glee or songs or anything else I might use.**

**A/N- Next chapter... ENJOY!**

Chapter Four: It's too Late to Apologize

Quinn felt broken, empty, and worst of all alone. Yes, Puck was standing right behind her holding her and offering her comfort but it just wasn't what she needed. She didn't know what she needed though. She took a deep breath watching the auditorium doors. Maybe she hoped for them to open and Finn to walk back out, but that would never happen. Maybe she wished this was all a dream that she would wake up soon enough from, but that wouldn't happen either. This was all real, there was no going back... no apologies, many regrets.

"Quinn?" Puck whispered softly.

"Go away" She sobbed pulling herself away from him. She took off down the hallway unable to keep more tears from falling. She ran and ran and ran until she was at her car. She got in, tears streaming down her face. How could this all be happening to her? All she knew was that her perfect little world was burning down and there was nothing she could do about it. She could just watch as she lost everything one after the other. Quinn put her hands on her stomach. All of the anger and hurt inside of her disappeared. She felt so calm now, like all of it was worth it for this child. She didn't mind losing everything anymore as long as her child had everything... she just hoped that she could keep a friend around... she would need one.

Quinn didn't start her car but instead took off her cheerleading uniform and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She then got out of the car and walked to her coach's office. The halls were empty reflecting the way Quinn felt on the inside. Yet she felt whole too. She was so conflicted and she couldn't separate one emotion from the other. She knew though that she had to give up her cheerleading uniform. It wasn't safe for the child.

"Ah Fabray... what are you doing in sweatpants?" Coach Sylvester spat.

"I'm quitting" Quinn looked down at the floor afraid of her reaction... she knew Sue Sylvester had a temper and Quinn wasn't quite ready to face it. She waited and nothing came. Not a breath, not a word and Quinn grew nervous.

"Quitting huh? Why?" Sue asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not safe for me anymore... I can't do it" Quinn sighed.

"What are you knocked up or something?" She snapped and gasped when Quinn didn't reply and looked down at the floor again, "Oh my God... you are!" She screamed, "Who is Quinn? Who knocked you up?"

"I can't tell you" Quinn bit down on her bottom lip.

"I know it isn't Finn so you better tell me who it is Fabray" The coach demanded.

"Noah" She replied simply, "but it was my fault too"

"Alright... get out of my office and I never want to see you or your engorged belly again" Sue snapped. Quinn was glad that the coach hadn't lashed out too much, but she knew that Coach Sylvester was hiding something but Quinn couldn't fathom what it was. She walked out of the office and down to the auditorium where Puck was seated only near the group of glee club students. Quinn quietly sat in the far back away from everyone with her knees pulled into her chest.

"So this week in glee club our topic is going to be feelings... words you want to say to someone but you're not sure how to tell them so you will use a song to tell them." Mr. Shue announced. Quinn started to think of what she would sing and honestly had no idea. When Mr. Shue dismissed the rest of the glee club Quinn hurried out before anyone could see her. She ran to her car and got in, driving home to be alone.

XXX

Puck looked for Quinn after glee club but she was nowhere to be found. He walked outside and saw that her car was gone. He didn't blame her for leaving that was a lot to handle especially for someone who was emotionally fragile like Quinn. He started to walk towards his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and turned to see Mr. Shue standing in front of him.

"Hey Mr. Shue" Puck looked confused and a little frightened at seeing his teacher in front of him.

"Hey... I just wanted to tell you that you and Quinn did an excellent job with your duet and I hope you stay in glee club once all the drama stops between you and Finn" Mr. Shue gave his boyish smile and Puck forced a smile back with a small nod.

Mr. Shue didn't know the half of it. The "Drama" He was talking about was only beginning. This wasn't over. Finn was still angry. He'd still stabbed his best friend in the back and Quinn was just a wreck carrying a baby. If Puck had to pick one Quinn had the worst to deal with. She had to deal with Finn, a baby, her strict parents not that his mom would be anymore understanding but Quinn's were almost ridiculous, and the guilt of what they did to cause all of this. He wondered how Quinn was handling it because he sure wasn't doing so well.

His mind started to wonder as to what song he could sing in glee club and thought of singing one to apologize to Finn but he decided that would be both lame and desperate. Maybe he could somehow convey his feelings to Quinn through a song without everyone knowing it... but how? That was the real question.

Puck walked to his car and got in. He needed to tell his mom about Quinn soon, but maybe he'd just wait a little while. He didn't want to cause more stress when she was already working late every night for the rest of the month. He stopped at a store and before he realized it had exited with some flowers and a little card that said: "I'm Sorry". Next thing he knew he was in the Fabray driveway. He picked up the card he'd gotten and signed it before placing it in between the flowers and putting them on her porch.

He started to drive away and was just out of the driveway when he saw Quinn open the door and step out onto the porch. She looked like she'd been crying but he saw the ghost of a smile cross her lips as she read the card. She looked up and saw him watching parked at the end of the driveway. He nodded and gave a small wave before driving away. In the rear view mirror he saw Quinn open her mouth, she was saying something, but he kept driving.

XXX

Quinn watched Puck's truck drive away and felt more tears wanting to escape. She was thankful for the thoughtful gesture that was never seen from Noah Puckerman and had tried to call after him, to tell him to come back, but he just drove away. She looked down at the card that read: "I'm so sorry Quinn -Puck" and now wondered what he was sorry for. At first she thought it was for the whole situation or even what happened in the auditorium, but then it dawned on her that maybe he was sorry for leaving. '_He's not going to be here for me... He left me'_ Quinn thought as tears splashed down, smudging the neat ink writing.

Quinn took the flowers inside and up to her room, holding them close to her heart. She felt more alone than ever now. She cried uncontrollably for hours. She cried until she heard a car pull into the driveway and knew that her parents were home. She put the flowers in her closet and looked in the mirror to clear her smudged makeup before laying down on her bed. She pulled the blankets up to her neck and pretended to be asleep as her mother came in to check on her.

"Quinny?" Her mother inquired. She heard footsteps approach her bed and felt the dip as her mother sat on the edge of the bed, "You must have had a long day... Sleep well" Judy whispered to her before exiting and walking down the stairs. Quinn spent a few more minutes pretending to be asleep before she actually fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

_"Quinn?" A boy who Quinn knew to be Noah Puckerman approached her and sat down next to her as she waited for her mother to arrive to pick her up. She was suddenly cursing the fact that her car had broken down and she had to depend on her mother to pick her up. _

_ "What do you want Puckerman?" Quinn asked glaring at him. He laughed a bit at her anger __finding it all too amusing to see the way her eyebrow raised and her upper lip curled slightly. _

_ "Just you" He shrugged leaning back. Quinn expected an answer similar to the one he'd just given. She knew his reputation. He'd slept with every single cheerleader and Quinn was determined not to be another one of his flings. What she didn't know what that Puck was actually nervous talking to her and knew that she'd never just be a fling to him. She was already so much more than that. He'd never had a crush before, not until he met Quinn Fabray. From the moment he saw her he knew he wanted her, but he didn't just want her body like every other girl. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to hold her hand and walk down the hall and go on dates and take things slow. He wanted her to be his Valentine every February and the one he'd kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas time. _

_ It all seemed so crazy and far fetched at first but then he developed a liking to the idea. He could see it in his head and played the little montage of their fantasy relationship in his head over and over again. Puck had never felt this way about anyone before and to feel this way about Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader with an attitude to top all attitudes was insane, but here he was talking to her. _

_ "Well you're out of luck then aren't you" Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes. _

_ "Not necessarily. We could go somewhere and be alone" Puck's voice lowered and he moved closer to her. Quinn cursed herself as her cheeks turned bright red. She was going to move over but if she did she'd fall off of the bench, so instead she stood up. _

_ "N-n-no" She stammered. Puck fought to hide the smile that wished to escape him but Quinn saw it anyway. _

_ "Fine... not now... Friday night... breadstix" He stood up and left her standing alone as he walked to his car. She stood watching the spot he was sitting in earlier until her mother came and then she was on her way home._


	5. Chapter 5: Give Me Your Hand

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- Oh dear... I have not updated in forever! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

Chapter Five: Give me Your Hand

Quinn woke up early the next morning feeling bile rising in her throat. She ran into the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach, "Oh God" Quinn groaned feeling bile rise in her throat yet again. She jerked forward and threw up again, "Ugh" Quinn huffed pushing herself up to a standing position. She went downstairs and looked in the cabinet for a pack of plain crackers. Thankfully she found some.

"Quinn... are you alright?" Judy asked coming into the kitchen in a black silk robe.

"Yeah" Quinn shrugged.

"Are you sure? You're shoving crackers down your throat like your life depends on it and you don't ever eat breakfast, plus I heard you throwing up this morning... did you get drunk last night? You can tell me... I won't be angry" Judy stated as she started to make coffee for herself and what Quinn assumed was her father.

"Yes I'm fine" Quinn stated wrapping up the crackers and placing them back into the cabinet.

"Are you sure Quinny? You look a bit pale... Do you have a fever?" Judy reached a hand towards Quinn's forehead but Quinn pulled away abruptly.

"I said I'm fine mother" Quinn snapped and hurried upstairs before she could say anything else. Quinn walked into her room and slid down against the door. Her mother was getting suspicious which wasn't a good sign. Quinn wasn't ready to decide if she was going to keep the baby. She wasn't ready to tell her parents that she was pregnant and by Puck. How well would that go over?

Quinn stood up and went into her bathroom to get ready for the school day trying to keep her mind off of the baby and of Puck who had just shattered her heart last night. Speaking of... How did he hurt her so badly? She didn't care about him like that right? Then again, she couldn't deny the spark that had ignited between them that night they spent together or the spark on stage that they had. Maybe that was why she was hurt so badly when he'd given her the flowers and just drove off leaving her alone to deal with everything... or at least that's what she thought he meant by it.

Quinn shook her head to clear it. Quinn couldn't take the thoughts that were circling in her head, it was all too much. The baby, Puck, Finn, her mother and father, the cheerios, coach Sylvester, and of course this glee club. She finally finished getting ready and grabbed her backpack and the car keys before she was able to head to school to face everyone.

XXX

Coming through the doors of McKinley High School Quinn had never felt more judged than she did now. She fought hard through the crowds just to get to her locker to get some books for the day. Without that cheerio's uniform on people seemed to be going out of their way to knock into Quinn and she was getting frustrated. This wasn't fair! Everyone also seemed to be looking at her... for an injury, for something to justify why she'd quit cheerleading.

"Quinn!" A voice called from behind her. Quinn turned away from her locker to see Santana and Brittany approaching her. 'Oh no' She dreaded them coming over here. She knew they were about to bombard her with questions or something and honestly, Quinn wasn't in the mood for it.

"What is it?" Quinn inquired, maintaining her usual cool.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the head Cheerios spot" Santana smirked triumphantly. Quinn suddenly felt all of the warmth flood out of her body. Santana was supposed to be a friend and now here she was rubbing it in her fave that she was the head cheerleader, "I don't know why you quit and frankly I don't care... I'm just so glad I can stop kissing up to you because your reign as queen here is over. I'm the head bitch now, so why don't you just make sure you stay away from Puckerman okay?" Santana glared.

"I'm not interested in Noah" Quinn stated trying to remain calm, but she was fighting tears back. How could Santana do this?

"Not interested? P-lease! Don't even try to pretend you two haven't been eying each other for WEEKS. So why don't you just back away from him. He doesn't want you anyway. He wants someone beautiful and popular... your O for two on that one huh Fabray." Santana glared with another triumphant smirk on her face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone alright Santana? You're just a bitch. You don't have any real friends and you never will because you stab them all in the back. I thought we were a group Santana and you stabbed me in the back! So you're the one who should leave me alone and Puck can be with whoever HE wants so why don't you just go away you stupid slut" Quinn spat before turning back to her locker to retrieve her books for the day.

Quinn waited until she heard Santana walk away with Brittany before she headed to her own class. Quinn sat bored in Mr. Shue's spanish class. Puck, who usually sat behind her, was sitting in front of her with Santana. Santana was flirting with him which made Quinn want to puke. She didn't want Puck, but something about seeing him with Santana just made her so angry that by the time the bell rang she was ready to leave, the first one out of the door.

"Quinn... wait can I talk to you?" Mr. Shue asked yelling after her. Quinn sighed and turned around to walk back into the classroom, "Hey... I saw you were really distracted today... you look angry. Are you okay?" Quinn knew that Mr. Shue was just trying to be nice, but honestly it was just making her angrier by the second.

"Look Mr. Shue thanks for caring about me but honestly, I don't want to talk about it alright? I'm dealing quitting cheerleading and people aren't being so nice, so I just have to deal with this on my own but thanks for caring" Quinn pulled her binder in closer to her chest with a sigh just waiting for Mr. Shue to release her.

"If you say so Quinn... I won't bother you about it, but if you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open and you have my number from glee club if you ever need it alright?" He gave a small smile and Quinn just nodded before hurrying out of the room. She had had enough. Knowing that Puck was abandoning her after he said he'd be here was one thing but then seeing him with Santana was an entirely different thing. Things were becoming so real... she was realizing just how alone she really was in all of this.

Quinn thought about going to her geometry class, but she couldn't. So instead she took off running towards the doors out toward the parking lot. Just as she was getting to the car she felt a hand on her back. She turned to see the new english teacher standing behind her. She was caught, "Quinn right? I saw you leaving... what's going on?" He asked her.

"I just... don't feel well" Quinn lied, not able to look him in eyes. She was trying to hide her tears from him, she didn't want to have to tell anyone what happened. Not about Finn or Puck or this baby. She wasn't ready for it but she was stuck.

"Quinn... you're crying... what happened?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you" Quinn snapped still not really looking at him.

"I have you for english fourth period. I know I'm new here and everything and I'm youngest teacher here, but maybe that would make it easier for you to talk to me... Now I don't want you to get in trouble for skipping school so why don't we go into my classroom and talk. I don't have a class right now and you look like you could use someone to talk to" He gave a small smile to her.

Quinn looked up her eyes resting on his kind green ones. She did need someone to talk to and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without talking to anyone about what was going on, "Okay... but not to be rude or anything, but I don't exactly remember your name..." She bit her lip looking at him apologetically.

"I'm Mr. Morgan" He replied, "Come on we'll talk inside"

The two of them walked together inside the building and then into his room. He sat down on his desk offering Quinn his chair. She sat down with her hands on top of her binder in her lap, "So... what do you want to know?" Quinn asked with a sigh. She didn't really know where to start or how much she wanted to reveal to this teacher no matter how young or attractive he was.

"How about we start with why you were running away" He stated interlocking his fingers in his lap.

"I guess that would be a good place to start huh?" Quinn tried to laugh but she just didn't feel like it, "Well um... this girl took my spot as head cheerleader since I quit and then she just rubbed it in my face and I found out that she was never really a friend. I can't believe that I ever trusted her! Then she told me to stay away from Puck as if I ever had anything with him! Just because Finn and I broke up doesn't mean that it was because of Puck or that I want to have something with Puck" Quinn had become so comfortable with the teacher that she was just letting all of this out.

"Well... you see Quinn, that's the beauty of high school. Friends are going to come and go. There are going to people that are jealous of you and want what you have... guys are going to like you. Guys like Noah Puckerman and you're going to like a lot of guys... you don't need to worry about Finn or Puck or Santana. None of them will matter in a few years" Mr. Morgan stated.

"One of them will" Quinn whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Morgan's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at her confused.

"I mean... Nevermind" Quinn looked down with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for bothering you Mr. Morgan-"

"Call me Joseph" He insisted, "And you aren't bothering me Quinn... tell me what's wrong... what do you mean?" Joseph asked putting a hand on hers.

"I- I'm pregnant" Quinn whispered. Tears now fell freely from her eyes and down her cheeks dripping down onto their joined hands. She was surprised that he didn't pull away in disgust but just stayed with her. He finally got off of his desk and hugged her. They hadn't known each other long, but he felt like Quinn needed someone. She had no one to be there for her and Joseph knew that he was willing to be the person she could go to for advice.

"It's okay Quinn... I'll be here for you if you ever need someone to talk to alright?" He hugged her letting her cry into his shoulder, "Do you want to tell me who the father is?" He whispered when her tears subsided. Quinn took a deep breath taking a little step back from him.

"It's Puck... He was just exciting and then we got a little drunk and I let him go farther than anyone I'd ever let any boy get and now I'm pregnant at sixteen." She looked down ashamed and Joseph couldn't stand the look in her eyes. "I haven't told my parents either, but we're Christians... I'm not supposed to even let a boy kiss me till I'm married and now I'm pregnant... I can't even imagine what they're going to do when they find out" Quinn had more tears in her eyes now.

"Shhh... don't cry Quinn... I'm here. It's okay... Listen if you need to talk my door will always be open for you and just in case anything happens," He pulled a pad of sticky notes out of his drawer and a pen scribbling something on it before handing it to her, "Here's my number. Call anytime day or night okay?"

"Won't your wife get mad that some random teenager is calling you?" Quinn raised an eyebrow with a small laugh. Joseph couldn't help but smile a little, her smile was contagious to him.

"No... mostly because I don't have a wife or girlfriend, so you won't get into any trouble for asking for help" He laughed. He wasn't sure why he wanted Quinn to know that he was single. He was her teacher, she was only sixteen and she was pregnant. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Students started to come into his room and he felt saddened by the thought of Quinn leaving, "So... um that book is definitely one you should read to get started on that AP list. It's a good one" He smiled pointing at the sticky note to cover why Quinn was in his room.

"Right... Thanks Mr. Morgan" Quinn nodded catching on quickly before heading out of the room to go to her history class.

XXX

The next day Quinn hurried out of her house before she saw her mother. She was grateful for that since she'd thrown up again. She wasn't sure how much she could take today, but she was sort of excited to see Joseph. She wanted to be able to sit down with him and talk. She loved having someone who cared about her to sit down and talk to.

Quinn made it through her first and second class and third finally it was lunch time. She walked down to Mr. Morgan's room and knocked on the door, "Come in" He called. She opened the door and came into the room where Joseph was sitting at his desk reading a book, "Hello Quinn. How are you today?" He asked smiling.

"I'm okay... not too much drama... Just trying to keep things from my parents as long as possible." Quinn sighed.

"You know I do really think that you should tell your parents... It might go over better if you just tell them instead of them finding out by just watching your body change" Joseph looked at her and put his book down as she came over and sat on his desk.

"I disagree... my parents already think I'm not good enough and then I don't have a boyfriend. Puck deserted me. I'm alone in this which will make it look worse and then they'll kick me out and I'll be pregnant with no where to go" Quinn bit her lip swinging her feet gently.

"Well it's your life... who am I to tell you how to live it?" He shrugged with a sigh. He was happy that Quinn had come back in today. He loved talking to her. He also loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous or thinking. He loved the way her long hair fell forward covering her face when she looked down at her swinging feet, "So... How did Puck tell you he was leaving?" Joseph asked curiously.

"It was after we'd told Finn the truth and tried out for that glee club... he dropped off flowers on my porch with a note that just said: "I'm sorry" then he drove off in his truck. He saw me standing on the porch crying and he still left... I should have known that I was just another fling for him... That I was never more than that. I should have known that he only attempted to stay with me because I ended up pregnant, but he couldn't handle it and I'm alone with a baby" Quinn sighed. She wanted to cry but she realized that she was all cried out.

"You know you deserve better than him Quinn" He put a hand on hers and she could feel her heart beat faster.

"I wish I could believe that" Quinn gave a half smile.

"You should Quinn... you are so sweet and kind... you don't deserve any of this that's happening to you"

"You don't really know me then do you? I was so mean when I was the head cheerleader. I put people down, I made fun of them... I was rude and sarcastic... I took whatever I wanted and didn't care who I hurt in the process and now that I'm on the receiving end of that torture I regret everything I ever did. I feel so horrible for what I did to people" Quinn looked down ashamed.

"But you see Quinn... you regret your mistakes. You know that what you did was wrong. You're becoming a woman. You're becoming more mature now. You are sweet and kind and things will get better for you" Joseph gave her hand a squeeze and Quinn smiled in return.

"Thank you" She whispered. The two were so close to each other that Quinn could smell his cologne and minty breath. Her eyes rested on his lips and slowly she found herself leaning forward. Before her lips could touch his the bell rang, "Saved by the bell" She whispered and jumped off of his desk exiting before any students even made it into the hallway. Again, Joseph found himself missing her.

XXX

"Quinn I was looking for you during lunch today" Rachel Berry's voice sounded from behind her. Quinn turned to look at her with a frown. She never liked Rachel. Yes, she felt bad for being so mean to her, but that didn't mean they had to be best friends.

"what is it?"

"Are you coming to glee today? We really need you there since sectionals are coming up and everything" Rachel smiled widely.

"Sure... I'll be there... and actually I think I might want to sing something"

"Oh that's great! I'll see you there" Rachel grinned and hurried away. Quinn kept a smirk on her face as she made her way into her final class of the day before glee.

When the bell rang Quinn took her time getting to the choir room so when she did everyone was already there, "Hey Quinn! It's nice to see you" Mr. Shue greeted. Quinn nodded curtly with her hands on her hips. She looked around the room and saw all of the familiar faces around her. Finn could barely take his eyes off of her stomach and Puck was sulking in a corner with Santana, who Quinn was unaware had joined, hanging all over him.

"Mr. Shue... would you mind if I sang something?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Umm sure Quinn. Go ahead... I'll give the assignment for the week when you're done." He smiled and took a seat in the front row.

Quinn went over to the piano and instead of asking the guy that was sitting there to play something she asked if she could play. He got up and allowed her to take his seat. She took a deep breath before playing a smooth melody on the piano,

"_Once upon time A few mistakes ago_  
_ I was in your sights_  
_ You got me alone_  
_ You found me_  
_ You found me_  
_ You found me_

_ I guess you didn't care_  
_ And I guess I liked that_  
_ And when I fell hard_  
_ You took a step back_  
_ Without me, without me, without me_

_ And he's long gone_  
_ When he's next to me_  
_ And I realize the blame is on me_

_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_ Till you put me down oh_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_ Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ No apologies_  
_ He'll never see you cry_  
_ Pretend he doesn't know_  
_ That he's the reason why_  
_ You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_ And I heard you moved on_  
_ From whispers on the street_  
_ A new notch in your belt_  
_ Is all I'll ever be_  
_ And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_ He was long gone_  
_ When he met me_  
_ And I realize the joke is on me_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_ Till you put me down oh_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_ Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ When your sadest fear comes creeping in_  
_ That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_  
_ Yeah_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_ Till you put me down oh_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ So shame on me now_  
_ Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_ Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_ Trouble, trouble, trouble!_"

She finished and people were silent. Quinn had managed to take a pop tune and make it sound like it had real meaning, which it did. She sang it beautifully and the entire glee club was surprised that the ex-head cheerleader could play the piano or transform a pop song into an acoustic arrangement without any music. It was obvious that no one knew the real Quinn Fabray. Not even Puck... maybe not even Quinn herself.

**well... what do we think?! Like it? Please please please review it would mean so much to me!**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**


	6. Chapter 6: One Step Closer

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**A/N- Well I loved the reactions I got for the last chapter and I hope you all like this one just as much!**

**Xoxox SalvatoreGirl **

_**She finished and people were silent. Quinn had managed to take a pop tune and make it sound like it had real meaning, which it did. She sang it beautifully and the entire glee club was surprised that the ex-head cheerleader could play the piano or transform a pop song into an acoustic arrangement without any music. It was obvious that no one knew the real Quinn Fabray. Not even Puck... maybe not even Quinn herself.**_

Chapter Six: One Step Closer...

"Quinn!" A voice yelled from behind her as she left the choir room. She recognized that voice and didn't turn around even if she really wanted to, she knew she couldn't not if she knew it was just going to hurt her in the long run. "Quinn STOP!" He snapped making her turn around with the rigor that his voice had. She hadn't heard him speak like that in a long time. Not since that day after school where he'd first started flirting with her.

"What do you want?" Quinn tried to sound angry, but her voice came out a whisper.

"What was that song about?" Puck stated annoyed.

"What do you think?" Quinn replied raising an eyebrow, but it wasn't the angry glare that she usually had with that. She was sad, her eyes filling with unshead tears, "Puck you left me alone in this. Alone and pregnant. I have to do this all on my own after you said you'd be there for me! You lied! You left me with some stupid flowers and a note that said: 'I'm Sorry'" Quinn snapped finally working up to being a bit angry.

"Quinn... I don't know what to say... okay? I'm sixteen I'm not ready to be a father!" He stated.

"See but that's just it! You NEVER know what to say... and you're not ready to be a father at sixteen but I'm supposed to be ready to be a mother?!" Quinn ran a hand through her hair frustrated, "Puck you said you were going to be there for me but obviously I've made the same mistake of trusting you. Fool me once, shame on you... fool me twice... shame on me" Quinn felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks knowing that her little perfect vision of the family she thought they might of been had Puck really been there for her evaporating before her eyes.

"Quinn" He uttered her name, but found that he couldn't say anything else. She was right. He had let her down, but he really and truly cared about her... if only he could tell her why he had to say no. Why he had to walk away... but he couldn't if he told her she could be hurt... the baby could be hurt. He had to stay away from her.

"Just go away... why don't you go hang out with Santana." Quinn spat and continued her trek down the long hall to her car where in the car she could finally let the tears fall.

Quinn sat for a long time, just crying until she heard a light tap at her window. She lifted her head from her steering wheel to see Joseph standing there. She rolled down the window to find out what he wanted because no matter how upset she was she couldn't afford to push away the one person who cared. "Joseph... what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I saw your car and then you crying... are you okay?" He asked, concern was written all over his features.

"Yeah... I'm fine... it's just that Puck approached me after glee club and pretty much just confirmed that he was ditching me because he wasn't ready to be a father. I'm not ready to be a mother, but I can't run away. I'm stuck with this baby until they're born and I'm not sure that I can keep the baby when it's born... it's not fair that I have to deal with this alone and I'm sorry... I'm rambling" Quinn ran a hand through her hair, yet again, frustrated.

"I'm really and truly sorry Quinn... but you don't have to be alone... I can be here for you if you want" Joseph's green eyes looked into Quinn's hazel ones and Quinn wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"But you're my teacher... and I'm only sixteen... you're what? Twenty two? That's six years older than me. It's really inappropriate." Quinn looked down not wanting him to see into her eyes any longer. There was no denying that he was attractive and more than willing to be there for her, but this wasn't right.

"Yes, I'm twenty two... I realize that this is highly inappropriate for me to be attracted to you... but we don't have to talk about that. I just want to be here for you. I want you to know I'll help you out and that's all I really want you to know. I'm sorry if I've made this weird for you or anything Quinn... I truly am sorry. Just remember that you aren't alone." He looked at her with sad eyes and watched as Quinn's eyes slowly looked up to him holding pain in them.

"I have to get home" Quinn stated. She reached behind her to buckle her seat belt. Joseph nodded getting the message and backed away walking to his own car before Quinn drove away to get to the Fabray household. When she did pull into her driveway her mother exited the house smiling widely. This honestly surprised Quinn who thought that if anything her mother would have been angry that she'd been home so late.

"Hey Quinny! Guess what came in today!" Judy beamed as Quin got out of the car.

"What?" Quinn asked with a tiny laugh.

"Your dress for homecoming!" Judy laughed as if it were ridiculous Quinn had forgotten about something so important, "So before you try it on... who are you going with? Finn right? I haven't seen him over here for awhile so I didn't know if you two would still be going" She babbled as they walked into the house where Russell Fabray was sitting on the couch.

"Actually... I think I might be going alone... Finn and I aren't exactly on speaking terms" Quinn bit her lip nervously. She could see their questioning looks, "He got angry at me because I wasn't feeling up to doing a lot lately because I've been so tired with school work which is also why I had to take a break from cheerleading. I've got several papers due already... it's just been so stressful" Quinn sighed.

"Oh Quinny! I'm so sorry darling! Let's try this dress on and maybe it will make you feel a little better" Judy laughed taking her into the spare room where the dress was hanging in it's bag on the wall. Quinn couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. She missed the simplicity of her old life she seemed to have left behind when she had let Puck in.

Quinn let her mother help her into the dress. She smiled when she looked into the mirror at how great it looked so far. However, her smile disappeared when her mother started struggling with the zipper, "Quinn... have you gained weight since you quit cheerleading? I can't get the zipper up... but it's weird the dress fits everywhere else except around your stomach." She sighed and took a step back from Quinn. Quinn had thought she'd just given up, but she realized that her mother held a hand over her mouth in shock.

Quinn's heart was racing as she tried to guess what her mother was thinking. She looked at her mother through the mirror, her eyes meeting hers and she knew that her mother knew exactly what was wrong with her, "Mom" Quinn whispered. Judy Fabray just shook her head and turned away from her daughter with nothing but disappointment on her face. Judy backed away further and Quinn watched through the mirror as her mother walked out to the living room. Quinn quickly started to change back into her sundress and sweater. She knew that her mother went to tell her father, she knew that something huge was about to erupt in the Fabray household.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" Her father glared as she came into the living room. Something about the calmness of his voice that frightened her more than anything. She knew that he'd been drinking. Was there a chance that he was just hiding his anger? Leading her into a false sense of security? "I thought you were a disappointment before but now I hear that you might be pregnant." He stepped closer to her, "You know... I thought something had been off about you, but this... this I wasn't expecting at all. So... You can pack your bags and get the hell out" He glared.

Quinn bit her lip fighting off tears, but she stepped past her mother and father to go upstairs to her room to start packing. Quinn blindly started throwing clothes in her old cheer bag as tears fell from her hazel eyes. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do but she knew that she needed to get out of here soon. Her parents were to calm... she felt like her parents were waiting to do something worse.

She picked her bag up and took one last look around her room. The same room that Puck and she had spent their night together. She tried to shut the memory out but it came quickly. She couldn't shut it out this time like she had so many times before. She let herself sit down on the bench in front of her bed and just think for a moment.

_Quinn decided to meet Puck after all. She wasn't sure what did it. She wasn't sure what made her go to breadsticks and sit down across from his smirking face. He seemed so cocky and arrogant. This was something Quinn hated more than anything in a guy, but on him it was so attractive. It made Quinn want to jump into his arms and let him kiss her over and over. _

_Honestly, she was nervous about this dinner... but she ended up having a great time. They talked about random things like their favorite foods and favorite movies. He actually cared about what she had to say. He cared about the things that she liked. She stopped minding that he was so rude everywhere else because he was sweet with her, "So... I should probably be getting home" Quinn laughed after they had fought over who was paying the bill, they ended up splitting it. _

_"Can I come? We could watch a movie or something" Puck smiled. _

_"Well... Can I tell you a secret first?" Quinn smirked leaning forward a bit. Puck nodded and leaned forward as well, "I don't want to say goodbye yet" She backed away and picked up her purse getting up from the table with a shocked Puck sitting there for a moment before he hurried and got up as well to follow her out. _

_They both pulled into her driveway one right after the other and walked into the empty house together, "Not that I have a problem with it, but where are your parents Quinn?" He asked getting a little nervous as he looked around the dark house. _

_"They're out of town on a business trip" Quinn shrugged. She was obviously used to being alone which scared Puck a bit. He cared about Quinn and she seemed to like him too but there was something about her that made him feel like he wasn't worth her time or her worthy of her. She sat on the couch and motioned for him to join her which he did. She flipped on the tv leaving on a football game. _

_"You like football?" Puck almost fell out of his seat in shock. _

_"Well duh" Quinn rolled her eyes leaning forward with her head in her hands. _

_"I have to be honest... that's really cool that you're so into sports." Puck leaned towards her knocking into her lightly. Quinn rolled her eyes but kept them trained on the tv. Puck then realized that this was the first time a football game was on and he was more interested in Quinn than he was the game. He wanted her attention, "Quinn" He whispered her name. Slowly, her head turned around to look at him. _

_"yes?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. _

_"Can I hold your hand?" He looked so sweet and innocent that Quinn almost couldn't believe that he was Puck. This wasn't like him, to ask permission to hold a girl's hand, but Quinn decided to play along. She let took his hand in hers letting her fingers intertwine with his. A few minutes later she let herself lean into him pulling her feet up on the couch._

_"Puck" Quinn lifted her head up to look at him. "I think this is a bad idea. I hate to say that because I'm having such a good time with you, but I'm hurting Finn right now. He asked me to go out tonight and I canceled at the last minute so that I could meet with you and now you're here..." Quinn looked down. _

_"You're right... but I want you to know that he and that Rachel Berry girl have something... I saw him kiss her in the auditorium the other day" Puck admitted. He wasn't sure why he told her that. Yes, it was the truth but he knew it as going to hurt her. Then again he also knew that it was going to go in his favor. _

_Quinn's eyes went wide, "What?" She gasped, "After everything... After everything I let him do... after everything I did for him he goes and kisses that Rachel girl" Quinn was angry. However, there was not a trace of jealousy in her eyes. Puck could see the guilt that had glazed her eyes over earlier was quickly disappearing._

_"Quinn... I'm sorry... I just wanted you to know the truth before you got hurt. Finn is my best friend, but I couldn't stand to see him hurt you like that." Puck's eyes were soft as he lifted her chin to make her look at him instead of the floor. Slowly Quinn found herself getting lost in his eyes. Then without really knowing what she was doing she leaned forward and let her lips graze his. _

_Puck took this opportunity to kiss her more, making it more intimate as he laid back bringing her on top of him. Her hands were behind his head playing with the end of his mohawk. Puck pulled away from her mouth working his way along her jaw to her neck. Quinn would usually stop a guy right there, but Puck made her feel safe and cared for that she didn't want him to stop. She didn't care any longer about waiting or being the perfect daughter and perfect christian. For once, Quinn just wanted to be bad, she wanted to take a risk. _

_"Wait" Quinn whispered. Puck ceased his trail and looked up at her slightly disappointed, though he was surprised how far she'd let him go, "Is this going to be safe?" She asked giving him a knowing look. Puck was stunned into silence for a moment before he realized what she meant. She was going to give him something she'd never thought about giving anyone else before. _

_"I got it" Puck stated with a smile before picking her up, her legs around his torso, to carry her up to her own room to continue what they'd started on the couch._

Quinn stood up taking a deep breath. She was ready to face her parents... or at least she thought she was. She made her way out of her room and ran smack into her father's chest, "Daddy" She breathed surprised.

"Don't 'Daddy' me... You need to leave now. I don't care where you go or what you do now. You've become the biggest disappointment this family has ever seen and I want you out." Her father stated gruffly. Just as she made her way around them her mother stopped her.

"Who is the father?" She demanded.

Quinn looked away not sure what to say, then again things couldn't get much worse right? "Noah Puckerman" Quinn replied. She watched both of parents become angrier. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they wanted to lash out, so why weren't they? Quinn couldn't take the suspense any longer of them deciding what they were going to do besides kick her out.

"Well aren't you just a little slut cheating on Finn..." Russell smirked maliciously. Quinn grew more nervous, her palms beginning to sweat, "I'm guessing that's why he dumped you and so did that Puckerman boy. They both left you Quinn... what does that say about what they think about you hm?" He crossed his arms. Quinn was still nervous... what was he going to do? Before Quinn could even think anymore her Mother's hand was raised. All Quinn felt was the stinging on her face as she stumbled back. Then the ground dropped beneath her feet and she was sent tumbling down the stairs.

As soon as she hit the bottom, landing on her back, she turned her head slightly to see her mother and father just staring down at her. There was absolutely no emotion on their face. Slowly, Quinn was able to lift herself up to her knees and then she was standing. She managed to pick up her bag holding on to her stomach. Slowly she made her way out the door and out of the Fabray house hold.

Once in the car, Quinn couldn't manage to cry. She desperately wanted to, but no tears would come. She picked up her binder from the seat beside her and pulled out a yellow sticky note. She stared at the paper for a long time trying to decide if it was the best idea and finally she picked up her phone and called the number written on the sticky note.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked.

"Joseph? It's Quinn" Quinn stated.

There was a shuffling on the other end, "Quinn? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked worried.

"My parents found out about me being pregnant and they kicked me out, I don't know where to go... and I-I fell down the stairs" Quinn bit her lip nervously, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do... Please help me" Quinn whispered.

"okay... you need to get to the emergency room. I'll meet you there okay? Get to the emergency room" He instructed. Quinn started the engine to her car after hearing the line shut off on the other end. She drove to the hospital and just as she was pulling into the horseshoe where the valet was she felt a stinging pain in her stomach.

She screamed. The pain came again as someone rushed over to the drivers side of her car, "What's wrong... are you okay?" A woman's voice asked.

"No!" Quinn screamed gripping the steering wheel. The woman unbuckled Quinn's seat belt motioning for a valet to bring over a wheelchair. The man lifted her out of her seat and into the wheel chair before taking her car to be parked. The woman hurriedly pushed her inside to the front desk where another woman was ready to buzz them through, "Wait!" Quinn called out.

"What is it?" The woman asked confused.

"I need my friend... I need him" Quinn sobbed, "He said he would be here. He promised" Quinn bit her lip feeling slightly betrayed and alone yet again. Again, she was unsure of how she was going to survive heartache after heartache. She felt a hand slip into hers and instantly was filled with warmth.

"I'm here Quinn, I'm here" Joseph's soft voice coaxed from beside her.

"You came" Quinn seemed shocked.

"Of course... now can we get her back there please I'm worried" Joseph begged the nurse as another wave of pain shook Quinn's form. She gripped his hand tightly to gain some sort of support. The woman asked if he knew what had happened and he nodded, "Basically she is pregnant and her parents kicked her out and she fell downstairs. I couldn't get to her fast enough so I told her to come here and that'd I'd meet her here" Joseph replied.

"Oh no" The nurse whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn asked alarmed.

"You shouldn't be in this much pain... Don't worry we'll have a doctor in with you soon" the woman assured as they entered a room for two separated by only a curtain.

Quinn looked nervous, "Joseph... thank you for being here for me. I appreciate it." Quinn whispered.

"of course Quinn" He replied giving her hand another squeeze.

Within minutes a doctor came in to do an ultra sound to make sure that the baby way okay. Quinn knew that she hadn't broken anything when she fell which was actually a shock to her, but she did have various bruises on her legs, arms, and stomach. Quinn bit her lip waiting to hear what the doctor had to say, "So you're pregnant... Are you the father?" The doctor asked looking over at Joseph.

"No... Just a friend... the father isn't involved right now" Joseph replied curtly. Quinn felt like crying again.

"Well... I'm sorry to tell you this Quinn, but your baby is- you had a miscarriage" The doctor looked down sadly. As much as he hated that a teenager was pregnant in the first place it was even worse to hear the father wasn't involved and even worse so to have to deliver the news that the baby inside of her was dead already.

Quinn felt a choked sob escape her lips. As much as she hadn't wanted to be a mother at this age, knowing that she'd lost the baby before she even found out if it was a boy or a girl was mind numbing. She couldn't feel anything, she didn't want to. Quinn felt hot tears pouring out of her eyes and she couldn't contain her sobs any longer. She cried for a long time. The doctor offered his condolences before leaving the room, but Quinn was far to upset to hear a word he said. She felt Joseph sit down beside her on the small bed and when he took her into his arms she didn't do anything but lean into him and cry some more.

**Reviews? What do we think? This story is SO far from over so I hope you all liked the way this chapter was written. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought... Thank you.**

**xoxoSalvatoreGirl**


	7. Chapter7:Hold me Tight(It

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee... **

**A/N- I hope you all like the last chapter and don't worry there is so much more to come and this story is far from over. I'm really excited about it and I hope you all are too!**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

Chapter Seven: Hold me Tight(I'll be Alright)

Puck walked into his house quietly. He could see the figure of the last person on this earth he expected to show up sleeping on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Puck slid by the living room and worked his way silently to his own room trying to avoid the man on the couch.

Oh how he hated that man. That man was the reason that his mother was so upset and afraid. That man is the reason that he had to leave Quinn in her time of need. That man is the reason that he had to shun Quinn to keep away from that baby. He loved that baby, he loved Quinn, he loved his mother and he'd do anything to protect them all.

Puck pulled out his school work which he hadn't thought about doing since the school year started, but he knew he wanted to make something of himself. He wanted be someone Quinn would be proud to call her boyfriend, someone his baby would be proud to call daddy, someone his mother would be proud of too and not just proud because she had to be. HE wanted to be _something. Someone._

However, all those thoughts became more difficult when he had to distance himself from his mother, from Quinn, from the baby. It was all because of the man that lay on that couch, the man that left his mother after he abused her. That man was his father.

XXX

Quinn woke up her head pounding from the anesthesia they gave her before completing the surgery to get the unborn baby out of her stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach remembering that just a few hours ago there was a baby in there. She felt tears coming to her eyes again. Things were becoming far to overwhelming for her and again, she was left thinking how much more she could take before she just snapped in two.

Quinn looked around the room and saw Joseph sitting back in a chair right beside the hospital bed, "Joseph" Quinn whispered hoarsely. She watched him stir and wake up slowly to look at her, "Can you get me my phone out of my dress?" Quinn asked pointing to the sundress on the counter from when she'd changed into a hospital gown. He nodded and got up to get it for her without hesitation, "I have to call Puck" Quinn stated.

"Alright... I'll leave you alone and go get some coffee. Are you hungry or thirsty? I can ask the nurse if you can have something" Joseph offered. Quinn nodded as she dialed Pucks number.

Quinn waited as it rung once, twice, three times before he answered, "Hello?" He sounded like he'd been sleeping just a few minutes ago, "Quinn?"

"I have to tell you something" Quinn felt more tears coming on already at the thought of her baby. She knew she had to tell Puck though. The thought was nagging at her and she also wanted to see if he truly cared about her at all. Quinn bit her lip waiting for him to respond to her.

"Alright" There was a shuffling on the other line and then silence.

"Puck... the baby... the baby died. My parents kicked me out, I fell down the stairs and the baby died." Quinn choked back a sob trying to remain calm.

"What!? Why didn't you call me!? What is going on where are you?" Puck suddenly was wide awake and alert.

"I didn't have time... I'm at the hospital... I already had the surgery." Quinn replied finally letting go of the sobs that so desperately wanted to escape her lips, "I'm so sorry Puck"

"I'm on my way" Was all Puck said before hanging up and leaving Quinn to her tears.

XXX

Puck had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago when his phone rang on the nightstand beside him. He reached over to hit the ignore button but when he saw Quinn's name on the screen and saw that she was calling so late he knew it could be an emergency. He picked it up and could already hear Quinn's choked sobs on the other end.

"Hello? Quinn?" He answered sleepily.

"I have to tell you something" Quinn whispered. Puck instantly felt nervous. His palms became sweaty, his heart raced. He had no idea what she was going to say but he knew it couldn't be good if she was crying right now. He braced himself for the worse.

"Alright" He said shutting his eyes tightly.

"Puck... the baby... the baby died. My parents kicked me out, I fell down the stairs and the baby died" Puck's heart dropped. He felt like he'd just been stabbed in the chest as those words echoed in his head. His baby... Quinn's baby... their baby was dead before it was even born. He could hear Quinn trying not to cry again, trying to remain calm but failing miserably.

Puck was in a panic. He didn't really know what to say, he just knew he had to get to Quinn, "What!? Why didn't you call me!? What is going on where are you?" He demanded trying not to make her cry even more, but also trying to get some sort of answer even though he knew that he'd pushed her away without any answers.

"I didn't have time... I'm at the hospital... I already had the surgery... I'm so sorry Puck" Quinn's teary voice filled the phone and he knew that he'd been to harsh on her just a moment before. She had nothing to be sorry for. Puck jumped out of bed already pulling on sweats and a t-shirt. He had to get to Quinn no matter what the consequences. She needed him.

"I'm on my way" He promised before hanging up.

Puck made his way out of the room trying to remain quiet and just praying that he wouldn't run into his father who, at this hour, was probably awake and drinking again. He tiptoed down the hallway but he could see his father's head silhouetted against the light of the tv screen. He was awake. Puck knew that his father was going to ask where he's going. Now what to tell him? What lie could he make up?

Puck walked through the living room, the only pathway to the front door. He was just praying that his father wouldn't say anything. Just as he picked up his jacket which had his car keys in it, his father's voice stopped him, "Puck... where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to see a friend... they lost a family member and wanted me to be there for them... I'll be back in a little while" Puck replied curtly. He didn't want anything to do with his father and he felt like he didn't owe him any answers, but he was deathly afraid of what could happen to him if he didn't answer him.

"What friend? Is it that girlfriend of yours? What's her name?" He smirked maliciously like he knew something that Puck didn't.

"Santana" Puck replied quickly knowing that he wasn't putting her in any danger because Santana wasn't someone worthy of hurting. Anyone could see that he didn't really care about her. She was just a "toy" for him. Or at least that's how it was intended to appear.

"Now son... you and I both know very well that you care nothing about Santana... lets not pretend you did. I'm talking about that lovely little blonde cheerleader" He smirked and Puck felt all of the blood in his body turn to ice. How did he know about Quinn? How? He remained calm on the outside as best he could but he knew that something in his eyes gave away that his father was right, "hmm so it is her... See now, I'm not as stupid as I look... and she's the screen saver on your phone which you left at home today while you were at school."

Puck cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe that he'd been so careless, "Well I'm not going to see her... we're not friends anymore. I'm going to see Finn. He lost a family member and I want to be there for him and his family" Puck replied trying to keep Quinn safe. He didn't want her to be hurt not because he was so stupid.

"Alright... see you soon Son" His father smirked and left him to leave but Puck had no doubt that once his father picked up that bottle again things wouldn't be so easy anymore.

XXX

It seemed like hours when Puck finally arrived. When he did he saw only Quinn sitting on the small hospital bed with her legs pulled up to her chest, still being careful about the IV plugged into her hand. He could hear her soft sobs and feel his heart breaking into pieces as he looked at her from the doorway. He silently made his way over to the bed and sat down at the end of it, "Quinn" He whispered.

Quinn's head slowly lifted from her knees and Puck could see the tear stains on her flawless face which could only be the product of crying for hours on end, "You came" She whispered almost as if she didn't believe that he were sitting right in front of her.

"Of course I did" He replied wrapping an arm around her to pull her into his chest, "Are you doing okay?" Puck asked her, "Wait... don't answer that. That was a stupid question... of course you're not doing okay" Puck shook his head and pulled her up onto his lap. He rested his head on top of hers, his cheek against her hair, and just held her.

Quinn felt like she finally had someone who understood her pain, not that Joseph wasn't incapable of trying to make her feel better, but he just didn't understand. Not like Puck did anyway. Puck lost this baby too although Quinn was unsure of if he ever cared about the baby. She felt like she could disappear into his arms forever if he'd let her, but right now she was just trying to heal.

Joseph watched from the door way finding it best not to come into the room right now. He knew that he couldn't be seen with Quinn, not now. However, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he couldn't comfort Quinn like Puck did. He wanted to be able to hold Quinn like that with no consequences but he knew that was impossible. He and Quinn couldn't really work and she didn't want him anyway. She wanted Puck.

Puck stroked Quinn's soft blonde hair as her sobs quieted and she was becoming more relaxed. A doctor came in to get Quinn to sign her release papers and fill out some more paperwork which Puck had to help with since she could barely stand to write. Joseph just sat in the waiting room facing Quinn's room and waiting to see what was going to happen next. As Quinn changed into her dress Puck couldn't help but wonder if she had a place to go.

"So where are you going to go?" Puck asked Quinn praying that she had _somewhere _to go after everything that happened. He couldn't stand to see her alone and broken like this searching for a place to stay, but he also knew that he couldn't take her home... not with his father sitting around. It was too dangerous for her.

"I'm going to stay at a hotel for tonight and I'll figure out something more permanent tomorrow... I just have to have time to myself" Quinn looked down at the floor fiddling with the pocket on her dress. Puck took her into his arms again. He regretted having to abandon her again. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted her to come home with him so that they could deal with this alone, but there was no way that could happen.

"Be careful... and I'm just a phone call away" Puck kissed her forehead, he couldn't just leave her without giving her a hint that he still cared so much about her. He couldn't do that to her, not again because who knew how much more she could take before she cracked.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered hugging him tightly. In the harsh light of the hospital waiting room she watched Puck walk away from her and out into the night. At least now she knew that somewhere deep inside he cared about her. Quinn watched him quietly until she felt a hand gently placed on her back.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight Quinn?" He offered quietly. Quinn slowly nodded her blonde head and Joseph led her out of the hospital and to his truck, "We'll come get your car tomorrow... Let's just get you somewhere to rest. Okay?"

"I need my bag out of my car" Quinn shook her head, this was the first rational thought that crossed her mind, "It has all of my clothes and everything I need. I need it" Quinn stated becoming slightly hysterical, on the verge of tears again.

"Shh" Joseph coaxed, "I got it while you were in surgery... it's okay. It's in the backseat" He tried to calm her down knowing very well that she was on edge. He found himself wondering how she was being so strong. She was sixteen. She hadn't started her life yet and she had gotten pregnant and then she was mentally prepared for this baby. She loved it more than anything, but then she lost it. She couldn't get it back. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

Joseph thought of all of this as Quinn focused on breathing. Soon he pulled up to a small apartment complex in which he lived. He got out and helped Quinn out while grabbing her bag out of the backseat. He led her up one floor to his small one bedroom apartment, "I'm sorry it's so small... You can take a shower if you want and then you can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch." Joseph offered as he took her bag into his bedroom.

"Thank you... I think I will take a shower... I really appreciate you letting me stay here tonight" Quinn's voice was nowhere above a whisper as she spoke to him. He smiled and hugged her. Quinn made her way to the bathroom and started the shower letting the water warm up as she undressed. Finally, she was able to just take a minute to think.

She let the hot water wash over her numb body trying to think. She didn't really want to allow herself to think, but she knew she had to. She had to allow herself to heal. She couldn't shut down, not now when there were so many things to figure out. Not to mention the fact that she just realized she was at a teacher's house.

She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She pulled her hair into a bun and pulled a t-shirt and some shorts out of her bag to wear for her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and into Joseph's room. From there she went into the living room where Joseph was setting blankets on the couch for himself. He was oblivious that she was standing in the doorway just watching him until she finally spoke, "Thank you for letting me stay here"

"You know... you already thanked me" He smiled a bit looking up from his work a little startled, "Do you need anything else though? Like an extra blanket or something? Are you hungry?" Joseph asked running a hand through his hair.

"I know... but it's sort of a big deal... and it's three in the morning. I think I can wait... I don't want to keep you up any longer anyhow since you have to go to school tomorrow. I just wanted to say goodnight and that I can sleep on the couch" Quinn's arms were crossed over her chest as she was leaning on the doorway, but she took this time to unfold them and make her way over to Joseph.

"Oh right... and I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch... don't be ridiculous" He shook his head.

"I don't want to interrupt your routine... and I don't want to be alone" Quinn whispered tracing an imaginary pattern on the couch which they were standing behind as she tried to keep from crying again. Joseph seemed to look confused and a bit frightened at the same time. He wasn't sure what Quinn wanted, "Can you- would you mind... just laying with me... please" Quinn looked up at him, her beautiful hazel eyes swimming with tears. How could he tell her no?

"Yes" He answered. They both walked into the room and Quinn laid on his bed as she waited for him to take a shower. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. She knew that this... whatever they were doing could get Joseph into a lot of trouble. He was again, her teacher, and that wouldn't change.

Joseph exited the bathroom as he slid a t-shirt over his head and Quinn couldn't help but to notice his well muscled chest. She closed her eyes for a second as she felt the bed shift under his new weight. She was sending up a silent prayer, praying for God to help her through this. When she was done she reopened her eyes and looked over at Joseph who was laying on his back with his hands clasped together on his chest.

He seemed to be deep in thought or maybe praying just as she had been only moments ago. She turned her eyes back to the ceiling and waited for a moment before turning over on her side and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. Joseph felt Quinn turn her back to him and he was left again wondering why she wanted him in here. Just as that thought came into his mind she turned to him and moved into his arms, putting her head on his chest.

XXX

Puck walked into the doors of McKinley feeling depressed. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to know where Quinn was, he wanted to be with Quinn. He tried calling her several times this morning, but it went straight to voicemail. He continued down the hall, dragging his feet behind him. He felt dead... numb. Perhaps that was a good thing though since he didn't feel anything when his father had woken when he came home and attacked him in a drunken rage.

"Puck... hey man" the new kid Sam smiled patting him on the back.

"Hey" Puck managed, but he just wanted to get away from Sam. He didn't want anything to do with him... not right now anyway, "Look man... I don't really feel like talking to anyone okay?" Puck turned to address Sam.

"Oh God... what happened to your lip? It looks like you got hit in the face" Sam pointed out looking at the cut that was still bleeding a bit on Puck's swollen lip.

"I got hit at practice yesterday and it didn't start swelling until this morning" Puck lied praying that Sam would believe it.

"Oh... Sorry... well I'll see you in glee" Sam waved walking on down the hallway.

Later that day in glee everyone entered the room chatting about their day so far as Puck sulked in a corner. None of them knew what was going on. No one even knew that Quinn was pregnant. They just knew that she quit cheerleading. Puck stood up as Mr. Shue came into the room. He walked out without saying a word leaving everyone confused.

Puck waited in his car until the bell rang signaling the end of glee before he went back into the school and to the empty choir room. He didn't care that he was skipping class, not anymore. He picked up a guitar and gently started strumming.

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly, and give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

And I'll hold you tightly, and give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe.

'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why." He felt tears in his eyes and let himself cry unaware that anyone was listening just outside the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

**Disclaimer- nope... still don't own glee.**

**A/N- Next Chapter! **

**"You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.**  
**Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why." He felt tears in his eyes and let himself cry unaware that anyone was listening just outside the door.**

Chapter Eight: Father Knows Best

Quinn woke up to an empty bed. She figured it would be, so she got up and walked into the kitchen to see if he'd left a note or something. When she got into the living room she saw a slip of paper laying on the small coffee table. Quinn picked it up to read his messy scrawl.

'_Quinn, help yourself to anything for breakfast. I'll come check on you during lunch... Have a good day -J'_

Quinn put the note down pressing her lips together. She looked in the kitchen and saw that it was almost lunch time. She decided to instead turn on her phone and see if anyone had called.

As soon as they phone was on it started vibrating almost uncontrollably from the missed calls, voice-mail, and text messages. When the phone stopped vibrating Quinn saw that she had ten missed calls and voice-mails from Puck, and three text messages from Mercedes-who Quinn had become friends with in glee-, her sister, and Joseph. Quinn listened to the messages from Puck which were all along the lines of, "Can I see you?" "Where are you?" "Are you okay?" "Can I see you" Quinn couldn't reply to any of that.

Quinn opened the text from Mercedes that held a picture of Mercedes holding a dress and wearing an identical one, 'Got your dress for sectionals' was the caption. Quinn couldn't help but smile a little at that.

Her smile rapidly disappeared when she opened the text message from her sister, 'You should have gotten rid of the baby when you had the chance" Quinn's heart sank. After all of these years of her sister practically ignoring her existence she texts Quinn and tells her to go against everything they've ever been taught growing up. Quinn deleted the text knowing that she couldn't say anything more when her baby had actually died.

Quinn finally opened the text from Joseph, "I can't come by during lunch... parent teacher conference... I'll bring home dinner... pizza or Chinese?-J" Quinn re-read the text finding it only slightly odd that he seemed so comfortable with her. It was almost like she'd been in his life for years, like she wasn't sixteen, but older. It almost seemed like they were married. Usually this thought would have scared Quinn to death, she would have taken off running, but maybe this wasn't all bad. Quinn texted him back and then set her phone on the table and turned on the TV.

* * *

Puck took a moment to get himself together before he exited the choir room. No sooner had he crossed the threshold he felt a hand roughly grab his arm and turn him around. He came face to face with eyes as brown as his own, his father was now here at school and they were standing in the middle of an empty hallway where almost anything could happen between them.

"So... you got a girl pregnant huh?"

Puck wasn't sure what to say. He realized that his father heard that song he'd just sung... what did that mean? What was his father going to do? He looked at him, "Obviously you didn't really understand the song" Puck glared. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with his father let alone put Quinn in danger.

"Oh I did Noah... as much as you like to think that I'm stupid, you should know that I'm not" His father spat, "The baby died" He smirked. Puck gritted his teeth, "I bet that it was that head cheerleader Quinn that you got knocked up right? That's why you couldn't talk to her when I showed up... you were trying to keep her safe. Well here's a newsflash for you. You can't protect a slut son. She's going to make her own path... pregnant at sixteen with a guy like you. Can you imagine? Now, you can stop having all the secrets Puck. The cat's out of the bag right? So what else is there? Are you still seeing Quinn?"

"No" Puck glared trying to keep from hitting him for calling Quinn a slut.

"Good... so you wouldn't mind if I happened to run into her right?" Puck couldn't contain his anger and his disgust anymore. He threw a punch hitting his father square in the jaw. He knocked him to the ground and kept swinging, but he didn't have the upper hand for very long. His father freed a hand and hit him hard in the jaw where his cut from the last time his dad hit him was just healing. Blood poured from the cut, but Puck kept throwing punches. He wasn't going to let anyone touch Quinn.

"HEY!" A male voice shouted running down the hall.

"BREAK IT UP!" Mr. Shue's voice cut in coming down the hall with the other man. Both of the teachers reached Noah and his father. They yanked them apart with much force and Mr. Shue was left holding Puck's father and the other teacher, who Puck was now able to recognize as Mr. Morgan, was holding him down.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue demanded.

"He threatened Quinn!" Puck spat struggling to get at him. Despite him fighting he realized that Mr. Morgan tensed when he said Quinn's name. Without thinking that odd Puck continued fighting, "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Puck fought hard and Joseph was losing control.

"Who is he?" Mr. Shue asked confused.

"My father" Puck spat.

There was a lingering silence between the four and all of the students that were looking out of the classrooms at the fight that had randomly broken out in the hallway. Everyone was shocked that Puck's father was here. Everyone that knew him knew that he lived with his mother and that a father had never been in the picture, everyone was also shocked to see Puck get so protective over Quinn. No one had even noticed that they'd had anything to do with each other. The whole thing just had everyone confused.

"What?" Mr. Shue finally had the guts to ask.

"That's right. I'm Puck's father... the one he's obviously to ashamed of to talk about... but I'm back." He smirked wickedly.

"Noah... where is your mom?" Mr. Shuester suddenly seemed worried.

Puck took a deep breath, "She left to get away from him. I told her to leave so that she wouldn't be in any danger." Puck admitted.

"Alright... Well..."

"Elijah"

"Elijah... we have to ask you to leave. You have obviously riled Noah and many other students up so we have to escort you out" Mr. Shue nodded at Joseph to take Elijah out. Joseph let go of Puck and led him down the hallway to the nurses office so that he could get his bloody wounds looked at.  
Joseph sat in the nurses office with Puck until Mr. Shue came in and sat down, "Puck... are you okay?"

"No" Puck replied angrily, "I can't stay there until he gets out. I can't have him near Quinn." He looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Wait... you and Quinn... why are you worried about her?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

"She was pregnant" Puck whispered.

"Was?"

"She had a miscarriage last night" Puck felt tears falling down his cheeks again and he couldn't believe that he was dealing with something like this at sixteen. He didn't feel ashamed of crying either. He couldn't pretend that he was the tough guy, he couldn't. Not today.

"Puck... I'm so sorry for you and Quinn... I hope you two are able to heal from this." Mr. Shue stood up to give Puck a minute to himself before the nurse came in to look at the gash on his chin. Mr. Shue waited outside the nurses office until the bell rang for the final class of the day which he had to teach, so he made his way down the hallway wishing that he could help Puck and Quinn in someway, but no one even knew where Quinn was. His guess was at home.

"Mr. Shue" Puck's voice sounded from behind him. He turned around and looked at the teen.

"Yeah Puck?"

"Thanks for being here for me" Mr. Shue just nodded and walked on to his class room leaving Puck in the hallway.

* * *

Quinn flipped through the tv channels trying to find something to distract herself from everything that had been going on with her. She didn't want to think because she knew that she'd just cry for hours. She found a movie on and pulled a blanket around her laying down on the couch. She didn't bother with lunch, she just watched movies all day long.

Hours later she heard the door open and Joseph come in, "Hey Quinn. I brought home pizza and I brought icecream too. I thought you might like some. I got cookie dough and chocolate if you're interested." He set a box of pizza on the coffee table and a grocery bag with what Quinn assumed was icecream.

"Thanks" She gave a hint of a smile as he handed her a plate and sat down next to her. The two of them sat and ate in silence until Quinn reached for the icecream, "Can I have a spoon please?" She asked. He nodded and went to grab one from a drawer. Quinn flipped through the channels again until she landed on Alice in Wonderland. She watched the movie until he came back with a spoon.

"Alice and Wonderland huh?" He asked.

"Yeah... I always wished I could go to wonderland and I could never understand why she'd want to leave even with the crazy Queen. Why couldn't she just take over? It was her world, her life" Quinn shrugged, "I used to think about what I would have done if I were Alice... I probably would have over thrown the Queen." Quinn laughed. Joseph laughed with her.

"Overthrowing the Queen huh?" Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You see I like to be in charge and so when someone else is... like Santana, you know her right? I get upset. I like to run everything especially my own life. Maybe that's part of the reason I'm so upset about losing this baby. You'd think a part of me would be relieved since I'm in high school and stuff, but I'm not. I loved that baby. Already I loved it" Quinn looked down at her lap fighting tears back. She didn't want to cry any more. She'd been crying for hours.

"I get it Quinn"

"No... that's just it. You don't and the one person who did understand was Puck... but he obviously never really cared about me" Quinn looked down tears falling into her lap. As much as she didn't want to cry, she couldn't seem to stop.

"Quinn please don't cry" Joseph begged.

"Too late" Quinn snapped. She got up from her place on the couch and walked outside, taking her keys with her.

* * *

Puck sat in his room knowing that it was only a matter of time before his dad showed up here again tonight. There was no way his dad was going to take being humiliated in front of all of Puck's classmates. He was going to get him back for it and so now it was just a matter of waiting.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Puck's heart dropped in his chest as he walked down from his room and went to the front door. He opened it up and his father was not in the doorway. Instead, Quinn was standing there dressed in a pair of sweats, a large t-shirt, and her hair messily tied up on her head. She'd obviously been crying for a long time. He could tell by her red cheeks and the tear stains that occupied them.

"I don't know why you keep leaving me when I need you most, but this time I am not going to let you. I need you Noah Puckerman and if you leave me again..." Quinn couldn't finish her sentence because her voice cracked and more tears fell down her cheeks. Puck's heart tore in two. He hurt her and now he was seeing how much.

Puck pulled Quinn into a tight hug, placing a kiss on her head and then nuzzling into her neck and kissing her there, "Quinn, I'm so sorry" He placed his head on hers again and his own tears slipped down his cheeks into her blonde hair.

They stood on the dimly lit porch until Puck happened to look up for a second and see headlights pulling into his driveway, "Quinn come inside... now" Puck pulled her into the house, shutting the door and locking it. He led her upstairs to his room, "Stay here and don't make a sound. Please" Puck begged.

Quinn was confused, but she could see the desperation in his eyes so she did as he asked and sat on the bed. "Lock the door when I leave" Puck added running out as the front door opened and he headed downstairs to meet whoever it was he was so frightened of.

Quinn could hear yelling, a man's voice was asking about her car that was parked in Puck's driveway. She could tell because she could hear every single word that was said. She didn't want to hear it, but she couldn't tune it out, "Who's car is in the driveway Puck? Your girlfriends? Is it hers? Or is it that little christian girl you got pregnant." Puck said nothing to the man, "So it is the not so pregnant girl... hmm where is she then Puck? In your room?" Quinn could hear them coming up the stairs.

They were right in front of the door now.

Quinn panicked and ran into the closet sliding the door shut in front of her. She could see the door handle rattling through the thin spaces of the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was it. The door swung open, almost being ripped off of its hinges with the force that the man gave.

His eyes searched the room and Quinn was frightened that he could see her. He looked right at the closet door, right to the space where she stood. He looked away and stormed into the bathroom. Quinn was grateful that he didn't see her, but Puck was looking nervously around the room. She had never seen Noah Puckerman so afraid in her life.

The other man came out of the bathroom angrier than before, "So what kinda magic act is this huh? Where is she? I know she's here" He spat storming over to Puck and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Puck didn't say anything so the man swung his free hand and punched Puck clear in the jaw. Quinn had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

The man hit Puck again and Quinn felt tears sliding down her face as she tried to keep from running out to help him. He let go of Puck's shirt and hit him again without giving him a chance to get stable. Puck fell to the floor where the other man kept hitting him over and over again.

More tears slipped out of Quinn's eyes and she didn't know what she could do, but she couldn't just stand here. Her eyes locked with Puck's and she could see him clearly mouth the word 'run'. Quinn took a deep breath and threw the closet door open and ran out of Puck's room and down the stairs.

She could hear footsteps following, but she didn't care to find out who was the one following her. She hurried down the stairs and made it out the front door and to her car. 'Thank God I left it unlocked' she thought as she jumped in closing the door behind her. She quickly locked the doors just as a set of hands slammed against the window.

It was the man that had just been hitting Puck, but what did he want with her? Why on earth was he so adamant about finding her, Puck's mistake. Quinn searched her pockets frantically for her keys and finally found them. Just then there was a light tap on the passenger side window that Quinn somehow picked out among the banging going on beside her. She looked out of her peripheral vision as not to give him away and knew that Puck was kneeling beside the door.

Thinking quickly, she slammed her hand down on the door lock as she hit the unlock button. Her door stayed locked since her hand was in the way, the passenger door did not. Puck quickly got in locking the door behind him. For once Quinn was grateful she only had a two door car.

Quinn shoved the keys into the ignition and drove away quickly from the man who was left shouting obscenities at them as he tried to run after them. After they were far enough away from the Puckerman residence Quinn dared to ask, "Who was that?"

Puck gulped, swallowing tears "That was my father."


	9. Chapter 9: Oops I did it Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of the characters**

**A/N- So glad for the response I got for the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Don't forget to read and review! **

***Warning* Suggestive scenes ahead. **

**Quinn shoved the keys into the ignition and drove away quickly from the man who was left shouting obscenities at them as he tried to run after them. After they were far enough away from the Puckerman residence Quinn dared to ask, "Who was that?"**

**Puck gulped, swallowing tears "That was my father."**

Chapter Nine: Oops I Did it Again

Quinn's foot slammed down on the breaks. Luckily, it was late and the streets were empty so they were safe. "That was your father?" Quinn gasped. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. She thought that Puck's father had never been in his life and perhaps had been in jail, but apparently she was wrong.

"Yeah... it was... why don't you pull into the parking lot right up there and I can tell you more okay?" Quinn nodded numbly and pulled into the dark parking lot. She turned off the car and now the only light was coming from a few dim flickering street lamps. Quinn turned towards Puck expectantly. He took a deep breath before he was able to answer her, "My dad... he was in jail for a long time, but I guess somehow he got out and made it back to my mom and I. He is nothing but trouble... and I'm so sorry for everything."

"Puck... it wasn't your fault, but why did your father want to get to me?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't know Quinn... but the reasons that have crossed my mind as to why he tried to get to you make me want to kill him... so I'd rather not think about it." Puck shuddered at the thought.

"Shouldn't we have called the police or something?" She raised an eyebrow. She was worried about Puck and about what could happen if Pucks father wasn't sent off to jail again. They were in danger just sitting here when his father was still on the loose, but where else did they have to go? "You're right... How would that help when we're the ones sitting outside like we're hiding... Why don't we just stay here tonight... I don't have anywhere to go and neither do you" Quinn looked down at the keys in her lap and she knew that she was lying when she said she had nowhere to go. She could go back to Joseph, but right now she needed Puck.

"In the car?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded. Puck got out of the passenger seat and pushed it forward so that he could climb in the back. Quinn reached over and shut the door before she climbed back with Puck. They didn't talk. They just sat there, Puck holding Quinn tightly, Quinn's head against his chest as she listened to the dull thumping of Puck's heartbeat.

After almost half an hour Puck felt like he had to say something, "Quinn... I know that I wasn't there and I know that we're only sixteen, but I loved that baby... Already, I loved it. I was looking for a job actually so that we could maybe keep the baby and have a little family if you wanted." Puck whispered as he played with a strand of Quinn's hair.

When Quinn heard these words she felt her heart break a little, "I loved the baby too" Quinn bit her lip to try to keep from crying yet again, "But who are we kidding? We can't take care of a baby at sixteen Puck. Maybe... Maybe we weren't meant to be parents this young. Did you ever think of that?" Quinn looked up at him her hazel eyes swimming with tears. "Puck... I don't even know what to do with myself though. I gave up everything for something that isn't here anymore. I gave up my family, my friends, cheerleading, my boyfriend, and... Maybe I just need to find myself again. Maybe... Maybe it's us. Maybe it's you and I who just don't belong with one another. We're toxic. We caused so many problems... hurt so many people. I think maybe we should stay away from each other" Quinn felt her heart breaking in her chest. She needed Puck but she needed to tell him all of these things too, it was all true. She was just so confused.

Puck looked at Quinn for a long time without saying a word. He didn't really know what to say after all of that. It seemed that he and Quinn had taken one step forward and now they were taking a million back. "Stay away from each other?" Puck repeated. "So you want me to leave right now? When you and I both have no one... you want to push me away." Puck stated, his voice even quieter than before. Puck lent towards Quinn so that their noses were almost touching, "If you can flat out just tell me that you don't want me, I'll leave this car right now. I don't want any excuses besides the fact that you don't care about me" Puck whispered, "Just tell me you don't want me"

Quinn took a shaky breath. There was nowhere for her to run right now. It was just Puck and Quinn in the back of her little red car. She couldn't run away and they were too close for her to try to hide anything. Puck's deep brown eyes would see right through any lie that burned her lips, so she told him the truth, "I-I-I want you Noah" Quinn shut her eyes and took another deep breath. When she reopened them, Puck was running his thumb over her slightly parted lips and looking at her with his deep brown eyes that threatened to engulf her completely.

Next thing she knew Puck lent towards her, brushing his lips against hers. He was testing the waters, wondering if she'd pull away or not or if she'd kiss him back. To his surprise, without hesitation, her hand came up to cup his face and pull him closer. His hands found their way around her waist to pull her even closer. There was not a centimeter of space between them anymore as they continued to kiss one another. Time seemed to disappear as they continued a slow exploration of each others bodies.

One thing led to another and both Quinn and Puck seemed to forget about the world. They forgot about anything that had happened to them, anything that could happen to them. They forgot all the drama. They forgot all their friends, their parents, their lives. Just for the moment it was only the two of them and the love they had for one another. No consequences, only love.

* * *

Daylight came much too quickly, the sun rise shining brightly through the glass of Quinn's car. They both woke up slowly, rubbing their eyes. Quinn turned her head to look at Puck who was looking at her with a smile on his lips, "Good Morning Quinn"

"Good Morning" Quinn mumbled sleepily. "What day is it?" Quinn mumbled searching around the floor of the back seat for her cell phone. She finally found it and turned the screen on. It was seven in the morning on a Tuesday. They were due to be at school any minute, but with the way they probably looked right now there was no way that was going to be happening, "I think we need to get to school, but first... a break in to my house for some clothes" Quinn immediately reached for her crumpled clothing from the floor of her car. Puck did the same and they both quickly dressed and then climbed back into the front seats of the tiny car.

Quinn started the car up and they drove to the well known Fabray household. Quinn parked behind a large hedge and got out of the car motioning for Puck to follow behind her. They crept along the side of the house until they'd almost reached the back door, "We just have to get the key from the plant on the other side of the porch. I don't think anyone is home... but we have to be careful just in case. You keep watch. Call me if you see anything." She whispered licking her dry lips.

Puck could see that she was nervous by the way her fists were clenched and how there was a thin line of sweat dripping down her face. Next thing he knew though Quinn was sprinting across the yard and then walking up the steps of the back porch and peering through the sliding glass door. Puck saw Quinn relax a bit and figured the house must be empty. He watched her unlock the door and walk in, still being cautious as she did.

Quinn made her way into the house and up the stairs to her room which seemed to be left untouched. She went into the closet and pulled out three dresses and then from a dresser a pair of pajamas. She looked around the room making sure it still looked like no one had been there and then headed down the stairs to get out the back door again.

Puck was relieved when he saw Quinn's blonde head emerge from the back door. She locked it behind her and put the key back into the plant before running back into his arms, "Let's get out of here" Puck led her through the side of the house again and just as they were about to get through the front yard a shot rang out behind them. The two teens turned to see Russel Fabray on the porch holding a gun pointed skyward.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted glaring across the lawn at them.

"I needed clothes" Quinn called back.

"Nothing left in this house belongs to you" Russel snapped.

Quinn looked down at the dresses in her hands, her eyes watering "I just need this. I won't come back, I swear" Quinn looked up at her father, tears slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the way that he was speaking down on her, as if she was just a random teenager who'd broken into their house. He was treating her like scum and she couldn't believe it, but then again... she could. Her father had been an abusive alcoholic, so this was just cutting deeper an already existing wound.

"Get off of my property and If I see either of you again here... I'll shoot, and I won't miss" Russel threatened. Quinn and Puck wasted no time and left the Fabray household without looking back.

Puck took the drivers seat allowing Quinn to get dressed in the back as he drove to school. Puck was wearing his undershirt and jeans to at least make it look like he was wearing something different because the last thing he needed was people asking questions. He wanted a chance to figure things out with Quinn on his own. He didn't want the daily drama involved especially when he already had a thread of guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. "We're here" Puck announced pulling into an empty parking space and exiting the car.

Puck helped Quinn out and then she went into the trunk to get her school bag. Puck didn't have his but that wouldn't come as much of a surprise to his teachers since he never really used his bag anyways. Puck and Quinn walked into school knowing they made it just in time for Mr. Morgan's English class. They took their seats in the back without a word after handing Joseph their late slips.

Quinn kept her head down knowing that if she looked up she'd see things that she didn't want to see in Joseph's eyes. She knew if she looked up she'd see confusion, questions, hurt, and a bit of disappointment. She couldn't take that right now and she just hoped that no one else could see what she didn't want to. Instead Quinn drew on the corner of her paper and listened to the lesson.

Puck, having nothing better to do, listened to Mr. Morgan speak on and on about the book they were supposed to be reading. However, he noticed how Mr. Morgan's eyes drifted over to them, no... to Quinn, and linger there. He seemed to be asking her questions without saying anything and there was a longing there. A longing for her to be his? Puck had to wonder.

Now Puck had just a few questions for Quinn. He couldn't go wondering what was going on because there had to be something. Thankfully, the bell rung for the next class and Quinn and Puck were saved from further misery. Now they had to make it through two more classes and lunch and then there was glee, which they were secretly looking forward to.

* * *

That afternoon after glee Quinn pulled Puck to the side, "Puck I'm going to take you to your house to get your truck and do you think you can find us a place to stay tonight besides my car? I have to take care of something so could you do that for me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, something Puck could never resist.

"Sure Quinn" Puck smiled but he couldn't help but feel suspicious as to what exactly Quinn had to do. What could she have to do that she couldn't do with him? Puck just got into the car and let Quinn drive him to his empty house to get his keys for his truck and then he watched her pull out before he headed off on his own to find them a place to stay for the night.

Quinn looked up in her rear view mirror to make sure no one was following her. She drove to the small apartment complex where Joseph lived. She pulled in front of his bottom floor apartment and got out. She saw that his car was already there, so she knew that he was home. Quinn walked up to the door and knocked. There was a shuffling on the other side and then the sound of locks sliding before the door finally opened.

"Quinn" Joseph whispered.

"I'm here to get my stuff" Quinn stated pushing past him and walking into the room. She made her way quickly around the apartment picking up her things as she went. She packed them in her duffel bag and then made her way back to the living room where a stunned Joseph was standing, "Look thanks for letting me stay and all, but I need to figure things out on my own. Okay?" Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder and offered up a half smile.

"So... you're leaving me" Joseph nodded looking down at the floor. Quinn just nodded. "Well... We can't have that can we?" Before Quinn knew what was happening Joseph had a tight hold on her arm. His grip was almost bruising as he drug her through the house and to the bedroom.

"LET GO OF ME" Quinn screamed trying to fight him off. She dropped her bag and used both of her hands to try and fight him off. He threw her to the bed and was on top of her quickly, "GET OFF" Quinn screamed trying harder than ever to get him off, but it was no use he had her pinned. There was nothing she could do but scream and scream. She continued to scream until his hand covered her mouth and some powder fell in. She coughed on the dry substance as he took advantage of her. She wondered if anyone had heard her or if anyone cared. She realized that coming here alone was a bad idea and now... it was too late. Quinn felt her eye lids droop and then she couldn't see anything.

* * *

When Quinn opened her eyes the room was completely dark. She slowly sat up, gritting her teeth against the pain she felt in her abdomen and legs. She saw Joseph laying beside her asleep and all she felt was disgust. Quinn swung her long legs over to the other side of the bed still gritting her teeth. She pushed herself up from the bed cautiously and slowly made her way over to slip her clothing on and then slowly headed out of the room and out of the apartment with her duffel bag on her arm.

Quinn got into her car and sped out of the parking lot before pulling out her phone and calling Puck. He answered on the first ring, "Quinn where the hell are you?!" He snapped through the phone. Quinn didn't answer. She couldn't tell Puck about what just happened. She couldn't. So she just didn't say anything. "Just tell me when you get here, I'm at that hotel right outside of Lima. I got us a room for the night pretty cheap. Just come on and we'll talk when you get here" Puck ended the call leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

When she arrived at the hotel she had an excuse in her mind as to why she'd taken so long. She also had someone to validate what she said. She was ready to face Puck. Or at least she thought she was. She called him up for the room number and then carried her duffel bag through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator. She rode up six floors leaning against the mirrored walls. She looked at her reflection in the opposite wall. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were bruises on her arms that resembled the pads of someones fingers. Her hands and her legs were shaking and with that she knew she had to pull herself together and act like nothing happened.

Quinn dug into her bag for a sweater to cover the bruises on her arms, then she took the band around her wrist and put her hair into a neat ponytail all before the doors opened onto the sixth floor. She walked towards the room Puck rented and knocked on the door. He opened it up for her, the locks clicking on the other side making Quinn jump. He allowed her into the room and shut the door before he turned to ask questions.

"So what took so long?" Puck asked.

"I was at Mercedes' house. I had been staying there so I went to pick up my bag, but then they invited me to stay for dinner and I couldn't say no after they'd let me stay in their home. Then Mercedes and I got to talking and I just completely lost track of time. I'm sorry" Quinn shrugged and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"Since when are you and Mercedes friends?" Puck tried raising an eyebrow.

"Since she was nice to me even after I quit cheerleading. She is a great friend and if you don't believe I was there you can call and ask her if you want, but you should trust me" Quinn stated. Puck just looked at her and nodded.

"You're right. I trust you Quinn. Sorry" He lent forward and kissed her on the forehead only barely noticing the way Quinn flinched when he did. Something was up, but he wasn't going to dig deeper. He knew better than that. Quinn would tell him when she was ready and as long as she wasn't in any danger, he wouldn't push it.

* * *

A few weeks later Quinn was still jumpy. Anytime anyone made contact with her she jumped or flinched. Just a few days ago she'd been limping or gritting her teeth in pain when ever she walked or had to get up. At first no one really took it as anything serious until one day during glee club she'd spun into Mike Chang. He'd caught her tightly against his chest like he was supposed to but Quinn went crazy.

She started to scream at the top of her lungs. She was shaking and kicking and trying to get Mike to let go. Mike removed his arms from around her and took a step back with his hands raised in surrender. Mr. Shuester hurried to her side trying to calm her down. Puck did the same but neither of them could calm her. Mercedes knelt down in front of the blonde and talked to her softly. Quinn's screams subsided and Mercedes was able to help her up to a standing position.

Now there was no denying that there was something going on with Quinn, "Mercedes... why don't you take Quinn to see Ms. Pillsbury... I think that a woman talking to her would be better." Mr. Shue suggested. Mercedes nodded and led the shaky Quinn down the hallway. When they reached Ms. Pillsbury's office Quinn held on to Mercedes as if asking her to stay with her without saying anything, so Mercedes stayed.

"So what's going on?" Ms. Pillsbury asked once they were both seated in front of her.

"well... Quinn's been really jumpy lately. Anytime anyone touches her she jumps and then we were dancing and she spun into Mike's arms and well... she just freaked. She started screaming and trying to get away. We were all scared, but her being jumpy has been going on for a few weeks. We're all worried and I'm hoping you know what could be wrong so that she can get back to herself." Mercedes explained.

"Well... um usually this behavior is associated if the person has been abused or for a girl... if she's been raped." Ms. Pillsbury stated. She looked over and saw tears start to drip down Quinn's face. "Quinn... did someone rape you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. She watched as Quinn looked her dead in the eyes and just nodded. "Who?" Ms. Pillsbury asked cautiously. Quinn remained mute.

"Was it Puck?!" Mercedes stood up angrily, "I'm gonna go kick his ass!" She snapped headed for the door, but she stopped when she heard Quinn's soft voice finally speak out.

"It wasn't Puck" She whispered.

"Then who?" Ms. Pillsbury coaxed.

Quinn couldn't hide it anymore. Not especially since she'd run into another problem. She was supposed to have had her period two weeks ago, but she didn't. She was late. "It was Mr. Morgan." Quinn whispered, "And... I... I'm late on my period." Quinn choked on a sob that threatened to escape her lips.

Mercedes walked back to sit down beside Quinn. She placed an arm on the blonde's shoulder trying to offer some sort of comfort, but she'd never been in a situation like this before, "Quinn... I'm going to go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test okay? I'll be back." Mercedes looked at Ms. Pillsbury for permission and she just nodded. Ms. Pillsbury took Mercedes place by Quinn's side until Mercedes returned with a bag in her hand.

"I've got it" She stated.

Quinn, Mercedes and Ms. Pillsbury walked down to the bathroom and both stood guard at the door while Quinn went in and took the test. After a few minutes there was a beeping sound from what they assumed was Quinn's phone. A moment later Quinn emerged from the bathroom stall holding a white stick in one hand and her phone in the other. They both stared at her waiting for the answer.

"It's positive" Quinn whispered before finally breaking down on the floor with tears streaming down her face. The worst part about this news to Quinn was not that she was pregnant again at sixteen. It was the fact that she now didn't know if the baby was Puck's or Joseph's.


	10. Chapter 10: Where You Belong

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee. **

**A/N- I'm ecstatic with the reaction from the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Enjoy!**

**_Quinn, Mercedes and Ms. Pillsbury walked down to the bathroom and both stood guard at the door while Quinn went in and took the test. After a few minutes there was a beeping sound from what they assumed was Quinn's phone. A moment later Quinn emerged from the bathroom stall holding a white stick in one hand and her phone in the other. They both stared at her waiting for the answer._**

**_"It's positive" Quinn whispered before finally breaking down on the floor with tears streaming down her face. The worst part about this news to Quinn was not that she was pregnant again at sixteen. It was the fact that she now didn't know if the baby was Puck's or Joseph's._**

Chapter Ten: Where You Belong

"Quinn..." Mercedes whispered approaching the girl cautiously. "Is this baby Mr. Morgan's?" She asked hoping that maybe there was a chance that the baby growing inside of her friend wasn't a teacher's or brought about by her being taken against her will.

"I don't know." Quinn sobbed, "Puck and I... we did something the night before Joseph did that to me" Quinn ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "Oh God what am I going to do?!" Quinn looked up at the ceiling as if actually looking for a holy being to come down and help her, but she received no answer, so she just took a deep breath before pushing herself up off of the floor so that she was standing. "What do I do Ms. Pillsbury?" Quinn asked once she was standing.

"Well first Quinn I think we need to talk to the police about what he did. You're a minor, this is illegal in two ways and we can't let him ever do anything like this again." Ms. Pillsbury replied. She seemed nervous, but she was also ready to help Quinn. This was her job. To help students, but she was going to need some help and she knew exactly who to ask.

Ms. Pillsbury pulled out her phone and dialed Will Shuester's number. She knew that if Quinn was going to talk to anyone besides her it would be him, "Will... can you come to the girls bathroom near my office? I'll meet you outside. There's something I need to tell you about Quinn." She said on her way out of the bathroom.

She waited outside of the door after hanging up the phone. Within seconds she saw Will running down the hall, "What happened?" He asked as soon as he'd reached Emma. "Emma, what happened?" Will asked again worried. He'd never seen Quinn so upset... or any child so upset for that matter.

He saw Emma hesitate for a minute looking down the empty hall, "Quinn... She was raped, by Mr. Morgan... the new English teacher... and she's pregnant" Emma looked down at the floor wanting to cry. Never in all her years as an educator had she ever needed to deal with something so serious, something so wrong.

Will was silent. He ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath. His other hand was clenched at his side in a fist of anger. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. "Call the police. We need to get him out of here. I know Quinn wasn't always the nicest, but no one... no one deserves this... especially after losing a baby already. Call the cops I'm going to talk to Figgins." Will stormed down the hall the angriest she'd ever seen him, but she couldn't pay too much attention to it as she picked up her phone to call the local police department to explain everything.

* * *

About ten minutes later the police had arrived in the front office. Mercedes had managed to coax Quinn out of the bathroom and into the office. A few officers stood with her asking questions that Quinn knew she had to answer to get Joseph out of her life for good. A few of the other officers headed down to his classroom to arrest the man who'd hurt her.

Quinn was talking to the police about exactly what happened again when they were escorting Joseph down the hall. Quinn's breathing hitched as she saw him led down the hall in handcuffs. His head turned and looked at her, a smirk was on his lips. Quinn jumped out of the chair she was sitting in to hide behind a police officer. She looked around the officer to see him stopped in the hall way staring at her through the glass doors.

His hair was unruly, his eyes were wild. They seemed to be undressing her over and over and he still had that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Get him away please" Quinn begged with more tears welling in her eyes. The officer seeming to be guarding her with his body spoke into the speaker on his uniform to escort Joseph out. As soon as Joseph was gone the officer turned back to Quinn.

"Ms. Fabray? Are you alright?" the officer asked.

"You think I'm alright? That must be the dumbest question I've ever been asked in my entire life! Of course I'm not alright!" Quinn snapped. She was done being sad now, she'd been sad for a weeks and now she was angry. She'd been taken advantage of and now there was another baby growing inside of her and she didn't know if it was Joseph's or Puck's... but she was almost positive that it was Joseph's because Puck had used protection. But of course there was that small bit of hope in her heart that even though Puck was safe about it, there was some chance that this was Puck's baby.

"I'm sorry Miss... but Mr. Morgan is in custody now... you're safe. Would you like a ride home though?" The officer asked not knowing what else to offer the young girl who'd just been through so much.

"I would... If I had a home to go to" Quinn looked down at the floor ashamed and just plain exhausted, "I've been staying in a hotel room with my boyfriend Noah Puckerman, but now his mom is home and he has to go home with his sister and his mom so I don't know where I'm going to go. I can't afford to stay in the hotel room anymore. I couldn't even afford it as it is... I don't know what I'm going to do okay?" Quinn felt on the verge of crying again, but she had no tears left.

The officer didn't seem to know what to say, "Hold on... let me see what I can do okay?" He walked away from Quinn and went outside of the office to talk to another officer there. Quinn watched them talking until Mercedes came up behind her. Quinn didn't even realize that Mercedes had left, but she was glad that she knew she had a friend.

"Q... Do you want to stay at my house? I went to call my mom and she said I'd be okay if you want to stay" Mercedes suggested with a smile. Quinn's hazel eyes looked up at her almost asking if she was serious. "It's for as long as you need to and we can share a room or there's a guest room" Mercedes said in response to Quinn's questioning look.

Quinn hugged Mercedes, "I'd love to stay with you. Thank you so much" Quinn couldn't help but feel a wave of relief that she had a place to go right now with such an amazing friend. "Thank you Mercedes. You're amazing." Quinn hugged her tightly once more before finally letting go. Quinn saw the officer coming back in from the hall, "I have a place to stay" Quinn stated.

"Well... um... I hate to tell you this, but since the Fabray's disowned you, we have to put you into the foster system since you're not yet eighteen. I wish I didn't have to, but those are the laws. So just come with me to do some paper work please." The officer sighed knowing that this was hurting this poor girl even more.

"So you're saying that I'm going to have to live in a foster home?" Quinn whispered. "Will I still be able to go to this school, with my friends? Am I going to have to leave them?" Quinn's voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears again. How could this be happening to her? How could all of this at once be happening to her? After everything she'd been through with her drunk parents, getting pregnant, getting kicked out, losing her baby, being raped, and then being pregnant again... now this?

"Isn't there something we can do so that she can stay with us?" Mercedes asked.

"The only way she could is if you're parents adopted her." The officer shrugged and motioned for Quinn to follow him out of the office. Quinn hugged Mercedes once more and then hugged Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury before she left just in case she didn't see them again after this, but who knew. Maybe there was some way that she'd be able to stay here.

* * *

After filling out some paper work and an escorted visit to the Fabray household to grab the rest of her clothes Quinn was escorted to an old house outside of town and outside of the school district she noticed as they passed the Lima city limits. She almost wanted to cry sitting there beside the officer in a police car being driven somewhere she was going to be forced to live.

They pulled into a rocky driveway to an old brick house where the officer parked the car and got out. He grabbed Quinn's two bags while she got out of the car and walked with her up to the door. He knocked and they waited what seemed like an eternity before the door creaked open. In the door way stood a middle aged woman with light brown hair that was greying at the roots and her eyes reflected an exhaustion that came from working constantly and getting nowhere, "This the new one?" The woman asked nodding towards Quinn.

"Yes... Um... she's from Lima, Ohio and well she's been through a lot-"

"Yeah I got the papers... pregnant teenager kicked out. Don't worry she's in good care." The woman seemed some how detached like she didn't truly care. Quinn could see right through it, but obviously the officer didn't. "Come on in. See you later George." The woman waved obviously knowing that officer well. She put a hand on Quinn's back and Quinn noticed that it was very cold.

Once the door was closed the woman turned towards Quinn her voice emotionless as she spoke, "Dinner will be ready in a bit, you'll sleep on the couch... keep your things neat and out of my way. For the other nights your here you're on your own to make your food. You start school tomorrow, the bus leaves at seven in the morning from the end of the street at the stop sign. Got it?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes".

The next morning Quinn woke up and her back was killing her. She'd barely slept as it was in this foreign environment not to mention the fact that she the couch was as hard as a rock. She grabbed her favorite white sundress and a light blue sweater out of her duffel bag and got dressed in the bathroom in the back of the house. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag for school ready to get the day over with.

She didn't bother with breakfast but grabbed an apple for lunch figuring that she had to eat something being that she had another person to take care of. The only thing that could possibly be good about this experience was that she got to start over. She got to be the new girl where no one even knew her name, "Well... this is it" Quinn whispered to herself walking out the door and down to the bus stop.

She got onto the bus and sat alone, which is exactly what she expected. She got off the bus and headed to the office to get her schedule. She got it and then found her first class rather easily. The school was smaller than McKinley so finding the class didn't take long, but she was late anyway. When she walked in all of the kids turned to stare at her. She handed a note to the old teacher and walked to the middle of the room to the only empty seat. As she passed through the rows she got whistles from guys and glares from the girls. This all didn't bother Quinn at all. She didn't care who liked her, who didn't. She just wanted to be back with her friends in glee even Rachel Berry, but especially Puck and Mercedes. She didn't want to be so far away and so alone.

The rest of the week went a lot like that. By the end of the week she had several sticky notes wedged in her binder with various guys numbers on it that she planned to trash tonight. When she got back to the old house that she'd still not grown used to, she looked in the fridge for some food and was making a pot of mac n' cheese when her foster 'mother' came downstairs with the phone, "Here it's for you"

"Hello?" Quinn asked quizzically.

"Hey... Its me, Mercedes! I got this number from that cop guy so that I could see how you're doing. What are you doing?" Mercedes wondered casually.

"Just making some mac n' cheese... this woman makes me make my own food and I have to sleep on the couch and I don't think she even knows my name, but it's a place to stay and I have food... I just have to make it, so I suppose I shouldn't be complaining huh?" Quinn offered a low chuckle.

"Yeah... that sounds awful... How about I come get you tomorrow and you can come visit everyone in glee? We're having a Saturday rehearsal to get ready for sectionals in a week and a half. So what do you say?" Mercedes asked excited.

"Yeah... Just let me ask Linda" Quinn turned around knowing that her so called foster mother was somewhere downstairs, "Linda?" Quinn called holding the phone against her shoulder.

"What?!"

"Can I go out this weekend?"

"With who?" She asked actually sounding like she cared.

"A friend from my old school?" Quinn bit her lip praying she'd say yes.

"Yeah... go ahead" Linda stated sounding as if she was trying not to say something else that she wanted to. Quinn ignored it though and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Yeah... I can go... be here as soon as you can" Quinn whispered laughing a little again.

"Will do" Mercedes laughed before hanging up. As soon as Quinn set the phone back down it rang again.

"Answer that!" Linda called from a back room.

Quinn rolled her eyes and answered the phone, "Hello, Linda Sampson's this is Quinn speaking." Quinn said starting to drain her pasta.

"Quinn? Yeah I called to talk to you" A guys voice said.

Quinn poured the pasta back into the pot and started to mix in the cheese, "Okay... who are you?" She asked not really caring for the answer.

"I'm Josh... I'm in your History class... I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies or something and maybe just not watch the movie" Quinn could almost see the smirk on the teen's face right now. She rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Perv" She muttered spooning mac n' cheese into a bowl.

"Idiot guys I bet?" Linda's voice came from behind her, surprising Quinn.

"Uh yeah... how did you know?" Quinn asked, "Did you want some mac n' cheese?" She offered already pulling out another bowl.

"Sure, I'll have some... and well... have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Quinn?" Linda raised an eyebrow sitting down at the small table in the tiny kitchen. "Even with you having bags under your eyes from no sleep and you barely keeping your dressing together you're still gorgeous. Guys in this town don't see guys like you often." She finished as Quinn sat down across from her.

"Well I have no interest in them and I'm pregnant remember?" Quinn mumbled spooning a forkful of mac n' cheese into her mouth.

"You're a sweet girl Quinn... Stay that way" Linda gave the ghost of a smile as she got back up from the table taking the bowl Quinn had given her with her. This was the first real emotion she'd shown since Quinn got here. It made her overlook the fact that Linda sounded like she'd be speaking to her for the last time.

* * *

A week later in glee everyone was sitting around the room talking until Mr. Shue came back in. He'd been called to the office just a few minutes ago and usually this is when all of the group would start goofing off over the sound of Rachel screeching that they needed to practice. This time there was just some quiet mumbling going on, just like there had been ever since Quinn disappeared from Lima, Ohio. No one had seen her and Puck was more upset then all of them... he didn't even get a goodbye, she just vanished.

"Look guys," Rachel started standing up, "I know we haven't gotten much work done because everyone has been upset about Quinn leaving and not anyone really knows why... but we have to win sectionals in two weeks. TWO WEEKS! So I think we need to practice right now okay?" Rachel sighed. She didn't mind Quinn leaving, now there was no one stomping on her self esteem everyday. Well there was Santana but... Santana was mean to everyone, Quinn just seemed to have it out for especially her.

"Hey Mercedes isn't here either and we need her to practice to I say we just sit here and wait for Mr. Shue" Tina piped up from the back of the room.

"Fine have it your way" Rachel glared around the room and returned to her seat beside Finn.

Puck looked around the room with disgust. How could they all just not really care to find out the truth about what happened to Quinn? How could they just move on without her too? They were all ready to start a new number work on it for sectionals, but he could tell they were holding back for my sake... or for their sake because they knew he'd get pissed off at them which he already was.

They all continued their quiet conversations until the door to the choir room opened. All heads snapped up to look at Mr. Shue coming in with Mercedes behind him, "Hey guys" Mercedes smiled, "I have some good news about Quinn" This got Puck's immediate attention. "Quinn is here" She beamed. The room livened with chatter that was excited instead of subdued as it was earlier.

"Where is she then? And is she here to stay?" Puck blurted out.

"Well I think this might explain everything... it's a surprise for her too." Mercedes smiled again just as the door opened and Quinn Fabray walked in. She looked horrible if Puck was being honest. She had dark circles under her eyes and her clothes were slightly wrinkled and he wondered where exactly she'd been. Quinn walked in cautiously and sat down in a seat that Mercedes led her to. Puck stood up and walked down to sit in the seat beside her making Kurt move from his chair.

"Okay," Mr. Shue clapped his hands together, "Mercedes the floor is yours."

Mercedes looked over at the piano guy who always seemed to know what to play and he began the first measures of the song, "If you're feeling down or weak You can always count on me I will always pick you up Nothing's ever gonna change Nothing's gettin' in my way I will always hold you up Anything Come what may Don't look back forget yesterday Forget yesterday" She sang looking at Quinn directly. She was so happy to see her friend again, to be able to help her.

"It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong I know sometimes you're feeling lost It's hard to find your place in it all But you don't have to fear Even when you mess up You always got my love I'm always right here Oh, cause Anything Come what may Don't look back forget yesterday Forget yesterday" Mercedes saw that Quinn had tears in her hazel eyes.

"It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong. Oooo Oooo (Oooo) Don't matter where you've been Oooo Oooo (Oooo) You're here for a reason Oooo Oooo (Oooo) Nooo"

Just as she started singing the last verse she saw Puck put an arm around Quinn and then Quinn lean into him, her head on his shoulder, "It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin' I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong." She sat down on the chair on the other side of Quinn and hugged her as well.

"What is all this?" Quinn asked her voice shaky.

"Well... I talked to my parents and for the past week we've been finalizing everything all we need is your signature for my parents to adopt you and you to stay in Lima. We already got the signature from your parents and mine and now all that's needed is yours" Mercedes grinned backing away from Quinn to judge her reaction.

"You mean that?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course! We'll be sisters!" Mercedes laughed.

Quinn's face broke out into a huge smile, "Thank you!" She hugged Mercedes tightly. Mercedes hugged her back and looking over Quinn's shoulder gave Puck a thumbs up letting him know that this was his chance to be with Quinn. He didn't have to let her go this time. Quinn pulled away with a big smile on her face still, "Thank you so much Mercedes! Thank you!" Quinn couldn't be happier.

"Just sign here" Mercedes stated handing her a pen while Mr. She handed her a clipboard with an official looking document on it. Quinn wasted no time and signed it, "Welcome to the family sister" Mercedes laughed with one of her standard diva attitudes that made Quinn smile. They hugged again and this time the rest of the glee club joined in on their hug everyone feeling the love in the room.

If only this would last.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in a review! **

**xoxo Salvatoregirl**


End file.
